Evilish
by Neverium
Summary: NarutoXInuyasha. "So, will you join the Akatsuki?" The old her would have immediately said no, but the new her gave them a thoughtful look. Killing things. Taking hostages. Torturing people. Yeah, Kagome smiled, she could do that.
1. Chapter 01: The OTHER World

**A/N:** Alright my pests… I mean pets. I am back. I have rewritten every chapter. I got bored with the old ones. That's a small part of the reason why I haven't written anything. But do not fear there aren't that many differences from the original story line. I did, however, take the snake out for the conversations with him went on and on. Besides, Sounga's a handful by himself.

Their _**AGES**_ have also changed again. There fifteen. The graduate and become Genin at the age of fourteen. Things about the story line will be different.

Why? Because this be my story, and I be saying so.

So, technically speaking, they've aged a lot and Kagome's de-aged a year.

It just seemed fitting.

I have watched Naruto… though I forget most of it. My bad.

So… it is recommended that you _**RE-READ**_, even if you've read it so many times your sick of it. Or else you'll be reading the new chapter and be like 'whaaa?'

**Disclaimer:** I Do not nor will I EVER own this or any series with which might appear in my story... Which is a bit sad... for me that is.

* * *

**Chapter 01: Other World**

Kagome groaned in pain as she pulled herself half way out of the well. She threw her arms over the end, her chin resting on the edge, and just hung there breathing heavily.

"Damn," She huffed, "I feel like I got in an accident with a blender." She imagined what she looked like. "I **look** like I got into a fight with a blender."

… And apparently she'd lost… Like big time. She felt no compunction to move the rest of the way over the well; it would undoubtedly be extremely painful and mind bogglingly excruciating. Unfortunately she had to; there was currently a piece of splintered well wood rubbing none too gently against a piece of her exposed rib. She made a face, it wasn't exactly painful (being just bone and all), but it sure as hell felt weird. She had the oddest urge to giggle, but that would probably be pretty painful too. She pulled her head up to look around.

Her eyes widened monstrously. "Bloody blue blazes! Am I still in the past!" She quickly looked around to make sure no one was coming to kill her. She relaxed when she realized the area was clear, and that she was most definitely not back in Feudal Japan. The trees where too far away from the well, and the Goshinboku was nowhere in sight. Which posed another problem altogether if she wasn't in Feudal Japan, and she wasn't in her time…

…Then where the hell was she?

She groaned closing multi-colored eyes as she threw her head against the side of the well, long raven hair catching on splintered pieces of the well as it spilled around her. You know what, she just couldn't bring up the proper amount of energy to give a flying rats ass at the moment (but it would most likely hit her with a vengeance later on). Though really, couldn't she ATLEAST have her wounds healed before she was 'sent' somewhere else? Was that too much to ask of WHOEVER was sending her places?

Oh… oh oh oh, her rib was itchy. She twisted slightly so that the piece of wood scratched it. Huh, that felt even weirder.

"Chh, this is your entire fault, bitch. Why in the hell did I have to end up in the clutches of… you? I don't remember angering any higher powers."

Kagome's eye twitched as she slowly looked at the large eye resting above her shoulder. Sounga, the Sword of Hell. Obtaining him had been a complete accident. During the final battle with Naraku when he'd been summoning demons from hell, craters had formed. She, like the unlucky klutz she was, had fallen into one. When she'd tried to stand she'd used the closest thing as an anchor, which happened to be Sounga (who'd been dragged up with the demons), and pulled him out in the process (déjà vu, much?). She hadn't even realized it was him until the battle was over and the craters had closed up (otherwise she would have wasted no time in chucking him back in there). His appearance had changed a great deal.

He was almost as tall as she was, and she was lucky he felt as light as a feather or she would be in some major back pain. He was pretty wide too, about 2/3's the length of Bankotsu's Banyruu, which was pretty wide. He was completely black, from the blade to the hilt. The blade itself was magnificent, like black diamond. Between the hilt and the pummel there was dark red fur, similar to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. The creepiest thing about the sword (but also the most amazing) was the glowing blood red, black slitted eye that was in the same place as the gem used to be. It never blinked, but the pupil did move.

What made the situation worse though was that she could hold him without getting a fancy craving for world domination. That coupled with the fact that there was no way to return him to hell again had left him in her care.

She turned her head away from him with a huff. "I think being the Sword of Hell warrants quite a HEFTY amount of hatred from the higher ups. And, FYI, I don't exactly want you in my clutches either."

At first, but then the energy sucking hell sword had grown on her, and she actually loved him to pieces… Not that she'd ever tell him that.

"Would you stop bleeding all over me? Honestly, you humans are so annoying."

Scratch that, she hated his inanimate guts. "Well, excuse me for getting attacked by my FRIENDS."

Sounga let out a haughty sniff. "Well, if you would learn how to PROPERLY wield a sword instead of just swinging me around like a pig sticker we wouldn't be in this mess."

Kagome gave a long suffering sigh as she shook her head. She couldn't deal with him right now because she had a mission. That mission was… to get herself out of the damn well! Maybe if she just flipped right out of it… Yeah, that seemed good, quick and painful.

She put her hands of the edge of the well, and braced her feet on the flat/rocky surface of the inside (yes, it was both flat and rocky, she couldn't help but wonder why no one bothered to take care of wells anymore, even if they were dried up and in the middle of nowhere, which of course led to questioning of why there even **was** a well out in the middle of nowhere). She breathed deeply, bracing herself before she pushed off the inside, keeping her hands steady on the top of the well. She did a quick handstand before she pushed off and flipped out of the well… only to land very painfully on her back, spread eagle style.

Kagome wheezed, as the world went black for a second. Ok, maybe not the brightest idea, but at least she was out of the well.

"YOU MORON! You weren't the only one in that situation! You could have **prepared** me for that! Imbecile! Retard! Blemish on the face of this planet! Look, you opened your wounds again! What were you **thinking**! What if that had caused you to pass out! **Then** what was I supposed to do with you! And what would have happened to me! I'd be stuck out here with no one able to pick me up!"

She slowly turned her head the side, seeing Sounga lying a few feet away from her. He must have fallen off when she'd flipped over. "Well… it worked out fine, didn't it?"

If swords could gape she had the feeling he would be. "You… You… I'm not even going to TALK to you right now. That's how angry you've made me."

"Good, I was tired of hearing your loud mouth." Well, voice, he didn't exactly have a mouth.

She waited for a comeback and was surprised when he didn't supply any. She frowned 10 minutes later when there was still nothing. Well… that just took all the fun out of it.

Although he did get annoying at times… most of the time, she didn't feel right without him whispering evil nothings in her ear (or yelling them if the case be). Of course, that was only a third of the time the other two thirds of the time was mostly tea and crumpets… that kind of thing.

He really was a sweetie when he wasn't… you know… being evil. Which she supposed was most of the time.

She gave a long winded sigh, and looked up at the night sky. Another oddity to add to the ever growing list, it had been daytime when she'd left Feudal Japan. Well, Dawn actually, but still. She wondered vaguely how her family was doing as she went over her wounds. Did they think she was dead? Most likely. It wasn't that far from the truth, probably would be the truth in another hour or two. There was only so much advanced healing could do. She could see now why Sounga had been angry about her wounds. From what she could tell from years of getting hurt she had three broken ribs (one currently sticking out to get some fresh air, apparently it was a bit suffocating inside her body). Something major was definitely out of place in her stomach… or maybe it was her stomach that was out of place. Her right ankle was fractured (courtesy of Sesshoumaru tossing her into the well), her right wrist seemed broken (or maybe just severely fractured), and she knew at least three of her fingers were broken, her left shoulder was dislocated (probably when the left side of her body crashed into the Goshinboku), while her left wrist seemed fractured (which just lead back to the question of how the hell she managed to do that flip), and she had various serious and not-so-serious gashes all over her body. Strangely enough, except for a minor scratch on her forehead and one by her left her, her face was fine.

She wiggled her toes. At least THEY still worked properly. Oh, wait, no her left pinky toe was broken. Well, she could always look on the bright side, she couldn't really feel it. Now her rib was chilly… too bad her shirt was all cut up.

She glared at nothing in particular as a piece of her raven, sticky-with-blood hair swept across her face, obstructing her view. She blew it off with an irritated huff. Damn hair, it needed cut, how long was it now, below her waist? At last, she finally had hair as long and as pretty as Sesshoumaru's. Of course, he still managed to look better than her. You'd think HE was the girl. Damn pretty boys, always made girls look deformed. Why was she thinking about things like this when she was DYING in the middle of NOWHERE? That just proved that there was obviously something loose in her brain too.

And she was adding that to the long (very long) list of, "KAGOME'S LIFE MISFORTUNES", number, 1,206.

It was a good number.

She sighed (she was doing that a lot, huh?) forlornly as she looked up through the trees. Nothing left to think about but what had happened. "…You wanna know something, Sounga?"

Silence permeated the clearing, which was just fine with her. She knew he was listening, he always did.

"I had this feeling that they were going to betray me… but… you want to know the thing that worries me?"

She smiled as he continued to remain silent. "It's that I didn't really care, as long as they didn't do anything it was ok, because they were still my friends, why is that?"

It took a couple of seconds. "It's because you're stupid… moron."

She laughed. "Yeah, maybe that's it."

She had no doubt in her mind that if she suspected they were going to betray her then he suspected it too, he was perceptive like that. She wondered why she never asked him before, when she had that inkling in the back of her mind that said something was wrong, they weren't acting right. But she had chosen to ignore it, thinking that her friends would never betray her.

She smiled bitterly. In the end a jewel had been more precious than their friendship. Greed was one of the seven deadly sins, after all. The only one that had stayed her friend had been Miroku. He was gone now. Inuyasha had done the same thing to him that he wanted to do to her.

But she couldn't entirely blame them. To be able to make a wish and get anything you wanted could drive anyone to murder. People had murdered for less. And to murder her was the only way to take the jewel. After all, it was pulsing along with the beat of her heart, wherein it rested.

She started to turn her mind to different things, it disheartened her to think of the past, wasn't like she could change it, and dwelling on the past certainly didn't help her with her (rather dubious) future. That's when she realized her blood was starting to crystallize, both on the ground and on her wounds.

It was about bloody time. What good were specialized healing powers if they took so long to activate? She was probably still going to die.

At least the leaves were pretty, and if she looked on the bright side, it didn't seem to be winter. That was pretty good. She'd probably have frozen to death already if it was. The moon was also glowing bright, lighting up the clearing in a spectacular display of ethereality, if she said so herself. Nice breeze blowing too, slightly chilly though.

Her eyelids closed halfway as her eyesight wavered. The only thing chilly, unfortunately, was her rib. Which she felt was kind of weird because your ribs a bone and as far as she knew bones don't feel. At least she thought they didn't, but obviously she'd been wrong. Too bad it wasn't sunny. A tan sounded nice right about now, she was awfully pale (of course that could also be due to the major blood loss going on). Her vision wavered and she decided to add 'concussion' to the list of injuries she'd attained.

She heard a twig snap to the left (Hey, her ears were still ok, that gave her exactly one body part untouched) and found it amusing that all she could manage to do was loll her head to the side and look at the feet of the person walking up to her. How rude. The least he could do was crawl so she could see his face. Would a little common courtesy kill him?

She felt the strangest urge to tell him that his boots weren't that appealing. In fact they were downright hideous in design. Having a face full of that had her wishing she would just croak already, just so she wouldn't have to stare at them anymore. Fashion disaster much? She gave a silent snort. Like she was one to talk, she liked to go to the store in her multi-colored PJ's after all.

Kagome realized then that her eyes were drooping and her mind seemed to be fading in and out. Was she dying? Huh… she always thought that dying would be some grand thing. You know, the whole life flashing before your eyes, seeing the light thing.

…How anticlimactic.

She tried to focus (and mostly failed) on the person as whoever it was kneeled down beside her with a worried expression on his face. It **looked** like a female, but she'd been around enough androgynous (she loved that word, it just sounded so weird) people that she could pretty much tell right away who was female and who was male. Even if they didn't look like the gender they were born as… or didn't want to be the gender they were born as.

Well, judging by the look on his face he wasn't about to kill her, so she might as well ask her question before she died.

… Even if it was rather pointless.

"Hey, dude," Her vision started to fade, and she just barely managed to get her words out before her mind went blank, "Would you mind getting me a blanket? My rib's kinda chilly."

* * *

**A/N:** See there have been some changes.

Love you all for your awesome reviews that you continued to give me despite the fact that I seemed to have died two years ago.

My excuse for my rather long absence?

My sister pushed me down the stairs, trying to kill me so she could get all my money (about $2.50 at the time) and instead of winding up dead I wound up unconscious at the hospital and just now woke up, the first thought coming to mind being, 'Ah! My story! I must update!'

Yeah, so you see, I have a very valid reason for taking so long.


	2. Chapter 02: Waking Up in Hell

**A/N:** Chapter two in my Saga of multiple chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 02: Waking Up In Hell**

Kagome tried to roll over in her sleep. **Tried** being the keyword in that sentence. **Oh**, how she tried. Very hard, but every time she tried to move an inch (to either side) she felt like some would-be abusive mom was beating her with a rolling pin and then poking her broken body with a fork just for the fun of it.

Actually, her mother had done that to her once (the rolling pin not the fork, her mother would **never** poke her with a fork… at least not when she was awake). When her mom finally did give her the cookies they weren't as tasty as they would have been if she could have eaten them properly. That was when Kagome finally understood the importance of opposable thumbs. After that her mother had went on to tell a terrified Kagome that taking things without permission was wrong and that if she tried to do that outside the house the police would beat her with nightsticks and throw her in prison with the women beaters and rapists.

Needless to say, little Kagome would break down crying if anyone tried to accuse her of stealing something.

Kagome (tried to) snuggle further into her bed and tried to forget her mother's emotionally traumatizing teaching methods. Her eyebrows furrowed.

Something wasn't right.

Her bed… Her bed wasn't **her** bed, which meant it had to be someone else's bed, which most definitely meant she wasn't in her room, she was in someo-… ok, she was starting to get the message her brain was sending her.

Kagome slowly raised an eyelid before slamming it shut again. "Ack! Blinded!"

Holy sweet mother of Merlin! What the hell was she under? It felt like one of those lights they stick you under when there interrogating you at the police station… not that she'd ever been to the police station. Although her mom would say otherwise, but she herself had no recollection of that time. Her mother had said it was probably from the trauma of the situation. She had realized then that maybe it was better that she couldn't remember.

Something tickled the back of her mind. _'I'm forgetting something. What is it- Oh. My. God, I'm dead. Holy shit! I died!'_

Kagome sat up in surprise before she realized what she was doing, her peacock colored eyes widened in pain as she fell back with a moan. Was she supposed to feel this way in heaven? No, she was sure 'eternal paradise' was listed under heaven, and 'agonizingly painful' fell under…

A scream ripped its way out of her throat. "NOOOOOOOooooooooooo...Ooooo…oo…"

Kagome gasped for air, she would probably still be screaming if she hadn't almost passed out from lack of it. She couldn't be in hell! She hadn't done anything to deserve such a horrendous outcome. Sure, she'd killed that one bunny, but she'd been hungry damnit! Ok, maybe that didn't excuse her form killing the second bunny, but that one had scared her… and maybe that one demon that was getting itself some water. Ok, so maybe for various (and unspeakable, she wasn't even going to think about the squirrel massacre) reasons she'd end up here.

Well, at least it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It looked almost completely like Earth, and there wasn't anybody trying to impale her with pitchforks so that was go-

Wait. If, in fact, she **was** in hell, then that would mean she was in the same place as Kikyou and the rest of them.

Kagome threw the blankets to the side and hauled herself to her feet. Her vision wavered. She breathed deeply and steadied herself against the bed as she moved towards the door. She was in hell, so it wasn't like she was going to die again. Eternal damnation had its good points. Unfortunately the pain made it kind of a downer.

She was going to torture that dead doll wench! The things she'd caused Kagome to go through… She was going to strangle her, stab her numerous times with a pointy stick (she picked sticks hoping Kikyou would get splinters), rip her eyes out with a spork (a very painful experience she was sure), plus other multiple gory things, that of which would be considered heinous and to disturbing to be thought of and/or spoken.

Kagome ideally noticed as she limped (which foot she used to limp she wasn't sure, as they were both injured) towards the door that her shirt was gone, and her chest and stomach where covered in bandages stained with blood. So they wanted to heal her before the torturing began… sadistic bastards. She wasn't going to give them the chance. Hell was monstrously huge judging by the number of sinners it had collected over the years. She'd just hide herself amidst the tortured souls as she looked for Kikyou. She wobbled the rest of the way to the door.

She reached her hand out to open the door, but before she got the chance it slammed open… hitting her right in the face. She stumbled backwards as she grabbed her face and started swearing like a sailor (she vaguely wondered if that was stereotypical, did all sailors swear?).

She blinked away tears as she twitched her nose, before lightly running long fingers across it. Oh good, it wasn't broken. That wouldn't have helped the situation. Her eye twitched. The door… The damn **door** had attacked her. She looked up, opening her mouth to say something else about evil demonic doors of doom, only to close it when she saw a man standing there, an amused look on his face.

She narrowed her eyes and sized him up. He was fairly tall, she herself was not **particularly** short (about 5'7) but he towered over her. Muscled arms where crossed over a chest covered in a skin tight black material. She had to admit she liked his Capri type pants that went down into, she did a double take, was… was he wearing leg warmers? She lightly shook her head. No, that wasn't the point.

Her attention focused on the thing attached to his back. What in the hell kind of sword was that? It looked like a cheese grater her mom had bought once (Her mom had thrown it out when her brother started decapitating her Barbie dolls with it. Ken never did look the same, no matter how many times she glued his head back on). It was wider than Sounga by about one third, and probably the same length, but it wasn't as pretty (her Sounga was the best sword in the world). She focused all of her attention on his face. Well, at least his somewhat spiky hair and his eyes both matched his clothes. Though she had to wonder why the bottom of his face was covered in bandages. How strange.

The demon probably took it off in the middle of torturing someone to terrify them even more.

Kagome nodded as her eyes narrowed again. So… this was the guy they sent to take her down. Well, she could take him.

She puffed up like a blow fish before wobbling as fast as she could towards him. She noticed with a twitch that he still kept that amused expression on his face. A smirk fell across full lips. _'Well, that's ok. It won't be there much longer.'_

She stopped right in front of him and before he could do anything she raised her leg up as fast and as hard as she could.

"Take that hell spawn!" she watched in satisfaction as his eyes opened impossibly wide before he fell forward and hit the floor like a bowling ball out of an airplane.

She gave a triumph huff. There was no way an evil minion of hell was going to get her so easily.

Kagome limped halfway out the open door before she paused, a thoughtful look falling across her face. She turned around, slowly approached the body on the floor and kicked him as hard as she could.

Hey, she was already in the red for kicking him the first time, might as well go all out.

* * *

Zabuza groaned from where he lay on the floor. He had come here to put some girl out of her misery (actually it was to kill her, that stupid boy always had to take care of something and Zabuza was getting sick of it… he was always sick of it) because, from what the boy said, she was unconscious, terribly wounded, and on the verge of death so… he figured he'd do the wench a favor and take her out a little earlier than scheduled.

_**-_Flashback_-**_

Zabuza slammed the door open (mostly out of anger) to their hideout/house (he wasn't really sure which on he should call it) with his one hand and grabbed his sword with the other. He blinked as he felt the door slam into something. Turning his head to the side, he watched as a girl stumbled backwards holding her nose. He found it amusing (and slightly shocking) at what spilled from her mouth.

The most prominent being: "Damn fucking demonic door. Attacking my like that, I'll kick the shit out of you. Well I would kick the shit out of you if I could move my legs properly. Fucking send you to a wood chipper, I'd like to see you laugh when all that's left of your ass is wood shavings." All that followed that was mores curses.

The girl was… well cute... adorable even. He watched as she twitched her nose like a rabbit, big eyes tearing up as she blinked. That explained why Haku couldn't leave her there. The boy had an obsession.

Nothing about her was normal. She was undoubtedly older than she looked. Her long slightly wavy raven hair went down to the back of her knees, making her look shorter than she probably was. In fact she resembled a fairy, if one could put it that way. Pointed ears held the thick locks away from her face, though that didn't stop her bangs from dipping into her eyes. Long fingered ending in claws reached up to brush them back. Her eyes, they were by far the most interesting aspect of her being. They looked similar to starbursts. Melt water blue surrounded the slitted pupils with emerald green on the outside, bits of royal purple danced across the borders. Black lines underneath her eyes made them stand out even more, while a similar pointed line rest below that and stretched across high cheekbones to her ears. They looked similar to tattoos.

She looked… like she was about to fall over. How in the world had she managed to even climb off the bed? Her bandages where already completely soaked in blood, couldn't she feel it?

He watched as she blinked slowly as she opened her mouth, ready to say something, before she closed it upon spotting him.

Her eyes narrowed.

_**-_End Flashback_-**_

And well, he didn't want to think about the rest. Right now he was going to run his sword through her fucking heart... but first... he had to get himself up off the damn floor.

* * *

Kagome leaned against a tree and took a deep breath once she was (at least) two hundred feet away from the house and took in her surroundings. This place… did not LOOK like hell. It was all… sunny and… chirpy… and… and it gave her the shivers, which really creeped her out because she loved animals and the sun. In fact, she was like a Snow White of the 21st century.

…Except with more drama.

Now… where the hell was she going? She took a deep breath and relaxed. The smell of the sea was all through the air, it was wonderful. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been around the sea. Probably as long as it had been since she visited her real home. A light mist coated the air and covered the area in dew, the sun streaming through the trees reflecting off the water in the air creating rippling rainbow patterns, similar to looking through a bubble.

… Was hell modeled after Earth? Or was Earth modeled after Hell?

Her vision wavered causing her to stumble. She quickly righted herself before she could hit the ground. Oh well, as long as she avoided hell spawn and found Kikyou she didn't really care.

Kagome gave a sigh as she continued to move carefully over the ground. Who was she kidding? She was in a forest (at least she suspected it was a forest, it looked like a forest) out in the middle of nowhere, with a psycho demon who at any moment could try to maul her with his gigantic cheese grater.

Wow, when was the last time she had a good day?

Her eyes widened as she stumbled out into a clearing, to be more specific, THE clearing. The one she'd landed in.

Why was there ALWAYS a clearing anyway? Why did trees not grow in clearings? Well, at least it was a pretty nice clearing. She hadn't noticed that earlier when she was bleeding all over it. Herbs and flowers grew everywhere, almost as if they'd been planted there. Insects littered the clearing, as well as birds a person. She did a double take… person?

She blinked bright eyes as she looked at the person… or demon as the case was. He looked about her age. He was really pretty; most people would have probably thought he was a girl. She probably would have to had she not been around girly men for a while. She had to say though that wearing a pink Kimono did NOT help his image.

Kagome slowly started to walk up to him, reaching her hand behind her back. She'd just hit him in the head with Sounga and be on her… she felt her back as her eyes widened…

'_Oh my god! I lost Sounga!'_

She felt around a little more. He really wasn't there! What was she going to do! Someone had taken her Sounga! She couldn't live (or be dead) without him! That was like… like losing your puppy! Sounga was her puppy! HER puppy! Whoever dared to touch her Sounga was going to wish they'd never been born.

Her lower lip wobbled. But where was he?

Her thoughts were cut off before she started hyperventilating.

"You shouldn't be out here. You're severely injured."

Kagome looked up at the boy who was standing not three feet from her, basket filled with herbs in hand. She watched as his golden brown hair cascaded to the side.

_'Really silky. I wonder what it would feel like to touch it.'_ She slowly raised her hand, the boys eyes following the movement got her out of her trance.

She shook her head. _'That's right Kagome, go crazy over some guy's hair, that won't make you look insane, especially not if you start petting it.'_

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed."

"There's no need to be sarcastic."

She blinked up at him. "No, seriously…" She looked down at herself. "I hadn't noticed."

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the damage done to her wrappings from her wounds. How in the world had she managed to walk this far? She gasped as the pain seemed to hit her full force on that thought, and toppled to the side.

She groaned. "Oh the power of not knowing, how I miss you."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her. So what if he thought she was insane? She was so caught up in tracking down Kikyou (and NOT becoming pieces of cheese) that she'd forgotten she was injured, however dubious that may sound.

She gave a slight sigh, a smile on her lips. _'Mmm, a turkey and cheese sandwich sounds good right about now. When was the last time I ate something? Do you even eat in hell? Or do they just starve you knowing you can't die from it anyway?'_

Kagome looked over as the boy reached his hand towards her. She slapped it way. "Go away demon."

She sighed in aggravation as he kneeled down beside her instead. Maybe her holy powers would work on him. If you get sent to hell, do you still get to keep your holy powers? Her eyes widened in shock as she caught sight of his footwear. "Holy sweet mother of Merlin! Those hideously ugly boots! You were the last person I saw before I died! What are you doing here?"

The boy looked affronted. "My name is Haku. Shoes are meant to be comfortable, not fashionable. What do you mean 'died'? And this is where I live. I'm collecting herbs to heal your wounds."

She shrugged before cringing. Geergh, pain! "I'm obviously dead."

He blinked. "No you're not."

She gave him a pointed look. "I think I would know if I was dead or not."

He raised an eyebrow. "I think I would know if I was dead too… and I'm not. The obvious conclusion to that, since you're here with me, would be that you're not dead either."

"…"

"…"

She narrowed her eyes. "We're obviously not going to see eye to eye on this matter."

His lip twitched, "No… apparently not."

"You're not dead, Moron. Not even your demise would make me go back to hell. I was freed and I plan to stay that way."

Kagome rose halfway in shock before falling back down again with a moan. "Why?" She whispered fiercely to herself, "Why do I keep doing that!"

Haku's face took on a thoughtful look. "Well, it's a natural reflex when you're in sh-"

Kagome's claws twitched, "Thank-you...! For your medical expertise, but that was a rhetorical question."

She rolled over onto her stomach with a wince before focusing on the high grass on the other side of the clearing. "Sounga… is that you?"

"No moron, it's another talking sword with a voice just as demonically evil as mine."

Her lower lip wobbled. That proved it. "It really is you! I was so scared that I'd lost you."

"…If you EVER **lose** me you're going to WISH you really **were** in hell."

She relaxed, resting her chin on her arms. "So… I'm really not dead."

"No, you neophyte, the pansy over there saved your sorry excuse for a hide."

She groaned. "So coming out here was pointless then. I had so many lovely dreams I wanted to do to her, to use that Spork in **so** many places." The last sentence came out in a mumble but still received another rising of the eyebrow.

Haku spoke up. "Why did you leave the house?"

She pondered for a minute before answering. "Well… I thought I was dead. So I wanted to look for Kikyou and the others… but mostly Kikyou." Her eyes lit up as she turned slightly to stare into the boys brown eyes, her own wide. "Oh! And there was this scary demon guy trying to axe murder me with a giant cheese grater. What was up with that?"

Haku's eyes mimicked hers in size, "Zabuza."

Kagome response was not one of the most intelligent things she's ever spouted. "Huh?"

"He's the person that took me in. He was… away for awhile, but when he came back I told him about you." Haku seemed to droop. "I'm sorry."

She waved her hand. "Not to worry, I got out of there." She smirked slightly. "Besides, he won't be getting up for awhile!"

"You fucking did something that's going to cause unnecessary trouble, didn't you?"

Her eye twitched, "Shut-up Sounga. He got what was coming to him."

The look Haku gave her was clearly one of suspicion, but before he could say anything Zabuza jumped down into the clearing and stalked towards them.

Kagome turned her head to the side and away from him, her eyes narrowing. "Chh, obviously I didn't kick him hard enough."

Zabuza snarled, clearly having heard, as he reached for his sword. "You kicked me twice!"

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the glint of metal. A gasp of horrified shock left her. "Not the cheese grater!" She tried to roll towards the other side of the clearing, but with the pain of her wounds, she looked more like a snail.

She stopped rolling and groaned as her vision blurred. She shook her head. Man, she hated being wounded, especially in a hostile environment. Not good for the healing process at all. She looked through a net of dark tresses at Haku, who now stood in front of her. He was obviously saying something judging by the way Zabuza's face was contorting into a look of pure destruction.

Oh great… she couldn't hear, just another thing to add to her long list of grievances. Damn you grievances!

When she managed to focus back on the odd two above her Zabuza seemed to have calmed down. Lucky her.

The both walked towards her and stopped, Haku's lips moved. Maybe she could read his lips?

She watched for a little longer. She frowned, what in the…?

Kagome gave him a weird look. "No sorry, I don't have any bananas."

Haku opened his mouth before shutting it. Zabuza's movement was clearly a snort.

What? Had he not wanted bananas? She could go for a banana or two.

She sighed as they continued to stare at her. _'What do they want from me? I'm clearly not all together here at the moment.'_ "Look. I can't hear anything, my visions blurry, I can't move, and I'm losing my bloody essence all over this disgustingly happy clearing. What more could you want from me?"

She saw Haku pull a pen and a tablet of some kind out of his Kimono.

"Well isn't that convenient. What else do you have shoved in there? An Elephant?"

Ignoring her he finished writing on the notepad and put it in front of her face.

WE'RE GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK TO THE HOUSE.

Kagome blinked as she read it. Why was it all in capitals? _'No, again, that's not the point. Back to the house, huh?'_ Well, the bed wasn't as comfy as hers, but it was still nice.

_'Hmmm, I suppose I could go back, it's better than staying out here with these freakish birds chirping all day, not that I can hear them now anyway.'_ "Ahh, what the hell. Ok, go ahead. I can't really move so…"

Zabuza swore as Haku picked her up (now that was surprising, the guy was shorter than her) and put her on Zabuza's back. Her ears popped and she could hear the wind moving through the trees again. She spoke loudly, just to piss Zabuza off since she was right next to his ear.

"Ahh! I can hear again!"

Zabuza snorted. "That's fucking great, how about you lose your voice next."

She huffed as her head (unwillingly) landed back on his shoulder. "There's no need to be rude. I was just sharing my happiness."

"We don't want it."

Kagome glared at him. Such a grouch! Kind of like a calmer version of Inuyasha. She paused and barely managed to lift her head to turn towards Haku.

"Sounga…"

Haku shifted. "I will not touch it. It is…"

She grinned, knowing what he meant, and glad he'd noticed. She really wasn't in good enough health to defeat someone trying for world domination. "Just lean me down towards him, I'll pick him up."

Once she'd grabbed her sword, Haku took off into the trees and she focused back on Zabuza who took off after the smaller boy.

'_Haha, you have to carry my dead weight, loser… I wonder if that would be calling myself fat.'_

She gave a muffled sigh as she watched the scenery go by. It was fun jumping from tree to tree when you didn't have to do any work. Zabuza's gait was much smoother than Inuyasha's. More like Sesshoumaru smooth. Unfortunately, the slight jolt every time they hit a tree branch did nothing to ease the pains of her injuries. The trees where nice though, like a cross between palm trees and normal tress. They smelled nice too, which was another up because that meant that her enhanced sense of smell hadn't given out yet.

Kagome grinned, fangs poking out. "Strong with the force young Zabuza is."

She could feel Zabuza physically twitch. "I don't believe this."

She lightly smacked his head, her voice going serious. "And that is why you fail."

She felt more than saw him sigh in aggravation. Ah, she loved annoying people. It was to her, the same thing alcohol was to a alcoholic.

She spotted the house through the trees. Oh, so that's what it looked like. She hadn't paid any attention to it earlier. It was fairly nice. It looked different from the houses in her time… and it was green. Camouflage green… It looked freaky, but very cool. She wanted a house like that. Why hadn't her mom painted there house like that? Ok, that was fairly self explanatory. They landed with a thump at the door.

She let out a groan. "Could you be more careful?"

Zabuza sneered. "Sure, next time I'll drop you before I land."

"Oh my, aren't you the kind one!" Kagome sniffed, "Asshole."

Haku's face was turned towards the door as he opened it and led them towards the bedroom, but she could clearly see his shoulders shaking.

It was the same bedroom she had had before, and she could see now that there HAD been a light right above her face. It was probably so he could look at her injuries better. Or to torture her, but she doubted that, although it had worked well enough on her eyes.

Zabuza tossed her on the bed with as much care as a person throwing a bag of sand onto the floor. Jeez, he just had the **best** manners, didn't he? She watched as Haku checked her bandages.

Something finally reared its ugly head.

"…Where am I?"

Haku looked up from changing her bandages (Now typically this would have been an embarrassing situation, but the dude looked like a lady) "We're on an island in the Land of Water, close to the Kirigakure… You didn't know?"

She blinked. _'Wait… Wait, wait, and wait. The Land of Water? Kirigakure? What the heck is that? There's no place like that in my time, or the past, or anywhere in history… unless…'_

Kagome's eyes widened. Hell's no, screw this! She was NOT going to stay in a different world! Staying in a different time had been bad enough! She was going home! Her family most likely thought her dead, and her brother most likely took her room. How DARE he use her death to his advantage!

Haku stood up when she started to struggle to rise. "Are you ok?"

She glared at him. "Do I **look** ok to you? Can you HONESTLY look me in the eye and say, 'You're ok? In no way are you in **any** physical pain, **or** mentally unstable, and however it may seem, you are in fact **not** bleeding all over that bed, in an unidentified home, in a various place, in an unknown country, on a planet that most definitely is **NOT YOUR OWN**!'" She fell back onto the bed with a sob, "I want Udon."

* * *

**A/N:** Dude, like… chapter two my peeps. How awesome like… for realsy?


	3. Chapter 03: Informative

**A/n:** That's right, getting closer to the new chapter.

I had what's below in the old chapter and I just thought I'd leave it because it's true.

Except for, you know… the whole restraining order thing.

I'd like to say I love you all. If I could give you hugs I would, but after that one restraining order...

j/k

Of course, I did get yelled at for hugging one person I didn't know... ok maybe a couple, but those where dares I swear.

Just ignore my weird ramblings and read the damn revised chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 03: Informative**

**Previous Chapter:**

Haku stood up when she started struggling. "Are...are you ok?"

Kagome glared at him. "Do I look ok to you? Can you honestly look me in the eye and say 'You're ok. In no way are you in **any** physical pain, **or** mentally unstable, and however it may seem, you are in fact **not** bleeding all over that bed, in an unidentified home, in a various village, in an unknown country, on a planet that most definitely is NOT YOUR OWN!" She fell backwards onto the bed with a sob, "I want Udon."

* * *

Haku blinked. Then blinked again as he watched the girl he'd found cry despairingly into her pillow. Every once in awhile the sobbed words of 'My Bed' and 'Udon' could be heard, but the rest was far too unintelligible.

…Was this girl insane? He'd been around a lot of insane people in his life, in fact he LIVED with a slightly insane person (not something he was going to say out loud) but wow, how far into the deep end did this girl dive?

Well, if there was one thing Haku could proudly say he was good at (besides cooking) it was calming people down. For reference as to WHY he was good at it, his thought's earlier should be taken into account.

He would have to become something similar to a psychiatrist, because, honestly, he had absolutely no IDEA what she was talking about. "Calm down. I'm sure it's not that bad. Earlier you thought you were in hell right? How could this be any worse?"

The girl let out a sob that sounded kind of like she was trying not to choke on her pillow. "That's because I was **prepared** for that situation. I'm **not** prepared for this one!" She sniffled. "Besides, I could have tortured Kikyou there! But now that I know I'm in a different world, there's no one to torture!"

He could have **sworn** right after she said that she mumbled, 'My life...its meaningless now.' but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. In this case he'd **prefer** not to jump to conclusions. He could see her now, diving, diving… in fact, by the looks of it, her swimming skills had surpassed Zabuza and she was now leaving him in the shallows.

He did wonder who this 'Kikyou' person was and why this girl had such a grudge against her. She'd also said 'them' before, so there had to be more than one person. She didn't SEEM like the kind of person that tragic things happened too. In fact, from what he had seen when she wasn't angry or sobbing all over his furniture, she seemed… well… bubbly.

… She was **strange.** First, he had found her on the island in the middle of a deserted forest with no sign that there had been anyone else in the area. No boats or Ninja had even approached the island. So how did she end up getting there?

Not to mention the severe wounds littering her body. He had been surprised when she'd spoken to him. He'd actually thought she was dead and was just going to throw her back in the ocean at high tide and hope the pull took her body elsewhere instead of pulling it back in. Rude yes, but he didn't really feel like burying a body at the time. If he had found anyone else in her state they **would** have been dead, and if by chance they DID survive there was no way they would be able to move around like she had. It was like she couldn't feel pain, and judging by the way she acted in the clearing earlier, that wasn't very far from the truth.

What was even stranger than that was her healing rate. The wounds on her face were already gone, the gashes littering her body were healing like scratches, and her bones were mending far faster than should be possible without a medic-nin.

The icing on top of the mystery cake was her appearance. Not only was she **clearly **bonkers, but she was also clearly **not** HUMAN. She had a set of claws, fangs, slitted eyes, and pointed ears. That was just not normal. She also didn't seem bothered to let these oddities show, like she thought they were **normal**.

He snapped out of his wonderings when the sword spoke, which was another oddity. Swords that had been made with Chakra he had seen, but a sword that spoke and had a soul he had not. He had no intention of approaching that sword again.

EVER.

Its chakra creeped him out. If one could see chakra, they could see pitch black and blood red chakra curling and washing around it like smoke.

That and when he'd approached it the first time it kept swearing at him worse than a sailor.

It was clearly an evil sword, extremely so. He had no idea how someone like her had come across it.

"Quit your bloody whining you're being infantile. It's not the first fucking time you've changed times. So suck it the fuck up and **shut** the fuck up. I'm not with you to hear you're fucking sniffles."

He clearly had no compassion what so ever. Surprisingly though the girl stopped sniffling. "Well excuse me for feeling the pressure."

The sword snorted. "You've had more pressure than this put on your shoulders and you've bared it like it was feathers."

The girl went quite but he could clearly see the glare focused on the sword leaning against the night stand.

Everything she was led to the main thing he wondered about her, who and what exactly was she?

* * *

Kagome continued to glare at her sword. "You know… I think I'm the one that OWNS you, not the other way around, so I can decide what I want to do on my own."

She watched as his eye actually narrowed, black taking form instead of eyelids. "WHAT did you just say?"

Her eyes widened innocently. "Huh? Me? I said I love you to pieces. You're my favorite sword."

He snorted. "I'm your ONLY sword."

That's it. She just couldn't get along with him.

She sighed. This was just great, a different world. Why, WHY did she get sent to a different world? Her mom would probably sigh with a faraway look in her eyes and say, 'Its destiny'.

Well screw destiny! Kagome hated destiny! She wished she could strangle the invisible force, and then flush it down a toilet. Destiny was just as bad as Fate (which would also mysteriously find its way into the sewer).

She hated this situation. She couldn't help but blame Kikyou. She wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for that undead freak of nature. Stupid zombies, they just didn't know when to quit. Always had to get there revenge. She hated people who spent their whole lives one revenge after another. Kagome would rather be insane and have as much fun as possible then be a revenge addicted retard.

Something moved in the corner of her eye and she turned towards it. The boy… Haku was it? Yeah, she was pretty sure that was the name he told her. It was a nice name, fit his colors. She always compared people's names to the way they looked and the colors that popped into her head when she heard their name. It was weird she knew, but colors always appeared. Haku sounded like brown, gray, and calm. It fit him nicely.

Kagome shook her head and focused back on Haku. She giggled a light sound almost unheard. He really needed to change his kimono, most boys who looked like girls got offended when you called them one, but he seemed like he would never get offended, or insecure about it. She grinned, probably used it to his advantage.

At least… that's what she would do if she was a guy who looked like a girl.

Kagome watched as he went to the corner of the room and started to get something out. She noticed Sounga's eye trailing him suspiciously. He had such trouble trusting people. She wondered why. Suspicious of Zabuza she could understand, but Haku…

She leaned down and whispered, "You know it's not like he's reaching for a weapon to murder me with."

Sounga's eye never left Haku. "It's always the quiet, innocent looking ones."

She snorted. "If that was true then Zabuza would look like a second grader with eyes to large for his face."

"No, they're the ones that you KNOW are coming for you. You can never see the quite ones coming."

Kagome shook her head. "Yes but-"

"You know I can hear everything you're saying."

She blinked and looked up. Haku stood there, one eyebrow raised. She hadn't even heard him approach. She eyed him as suspiciously as Sounga had been. _'Maybe Sounga's right and he-'_

She caught site of the item he was holding in his hands, something that seemed to take immense effort to hold. Her eyes widened in shock. No… it couldn't be… there was no way she had time to pick that up when she left the feudal era. No possible way… Unless maybe Sesshoumaru…

He heaved it slightly higher. "I found this inside the well."

Kagome gasped, half in horror and half in happiness, as she caught sight of the ugly stitching.

"It's yours right?"

She grudgingly nodded. If there was one thing that was hers that couldn't be mistaken for someone else's (besides Sounga) it would be that.

He set it on the end of the bed, one hand resting on top of it, as he looked at her, a slight smile on his face. "Now, repeat what you said about my shoes." Despite what people may think, he really did like his boots… even if he knew they were hideous.

Kagome groaned. Did that thing follow her here? It was clearly mocking her. She could see it in its ugly neon yellow face. "Ok. Ok, I take it back. My monstrosity of a bag is just as bad as your hideously ugly boots, so I really shouldn't have mentioned it but…" She bent down and hugged her bag, "This is my baby (despite how much I hate it)! I've used it for over a year trekking through fierce wilderness, and it's still in on piece!"

Haku raised an eyebrow as his eyes focused on the sewed lines and faint blood stains littering the bag.

"… Ok! So maybe I kept it sewed in one piece, but that's not the point! The point is it's like an extension of me, not an accessory."

"…"

Kagome looked down at it. She couldn't believe it was actually here. She had no memory of even grabbing it. Sesshoumaru probably tossed it into the well after he'd tossed her into the well. Her nose scrunched. Gaaah, when was the last time she'd washed the thing? She waved her hand in front of her nose, trying to get the smell to go away before she realized that, while she was waving the stench away, the bag wasn't moving. She perked up. The smell had reminded her that maybe she had some food in there (despite the fact that the smell was bad).

She reached her hand for the zipper of the bag, her mouth already watering at the thought of food… only to be interrupted by the evil minion out to stop her from consuming delicious morsels of various candies, energy bars, and left over packs of Ramen.

She peered over the edge of her bag and noticed his stance had gone rigid. That was never a good sign. From being around two dog demons, a monk, and a wolf demon she knew it meant she wouldn't be eating for awhile.

She slowly lifted her head, an eyebrow raised as his eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

She blinked before a thoughtful look crossed her face. "I think I'm Kagome."

His eyebrow twitched. "Let me rephrase that. **What** are you?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Well that's certainly offending."

His eyes narrowed, "Answer."

She huffed. "I'm human of course."

'No you're not."

Her eyes narrowed. "I am too!"

He gave her the **LOOK**. "Your teeth are pointed, you have slitted eyes, your ears are pointed, and you have claws. You can't feel paint unless you concentrate on it, not to mention you were able to walk normally with a broken leg, a twisted ankle, and various other broken bones and injured body parts. You lost at least TWICE as much blood as one human can carry. And you have a sword with you that radiates evil the likes of which I've never seen before."

Kagome winced. She'd forgotten about… all that. "I don't suppose I could pass for an insane person who underwent extreme medical surgery to look un-human?"

She shrunk back. Could his eyes possibly get **any** narrower?

Girly-guy could be surprisingly scary.

She looked at him hopefully. "Could I just go for insane then?"

"Already there."

She sighed in relief. "Oh, good."

"But I still want to know what you are, and what you're doing here."

"Damnit!"

Kagome bit her lip as she thought. Should she tell him? Would it really matter? It's not like she could influence her future. This wasn't even her world. It's not like he would believe her anyway, and even if he did, what use would he have with the information? No one else would believe him. Though judging by the sneaky secretive air he had around him (she had noticed both him and Zabuza had a certain way about them that made her think 'stealth'), she doubted he'd tell anyway.

What the hell, she might as well. It's not like she had to have a secretive sneaky air about her too. She would rather have a vibrant 'I'll blind you with my exuberance before I kill you' kind of air. She had actually used that to kill a demon once. Of course, the demon was only being sarcastic about the blinding. It had been a stupid move to pretend you couldn't see in the middle of a battle. Kagome had rolled across the ground and stopped below the demon. When said demon had opened its eyes and couldn't see her (she was on the ground under him after all) she had rammed Sounga right through his stomach.

Note, never EVER stab someone in the stomach when your under them… it's not pretty.

She heard something like an 'ahem' come from the vicinity of Haku.

Alright, so she had gotten sidetracked again. That was nothing to 'ahem' her about.

'_Well anyway, I really have nothing to lose, except my backpack. Which, let's face it, isn't much of a loss.'_

"Well…" Kagome trailed off as her eyes wavered towards her bag. She was really hungry though. If she could only ha-

"WELL?"

She slumped. "Can I at least have-"

"No."

You don't even know wha-"

"NO."

Kagome sighed in frustration as she fell back on her pillows, distancing herself from her bag. Who would have thought that he was such a meanie?

"Well, I might as well tell you if my foods at stake. I'm a…"

"…" Haku twitched, what was with this girl? Did she have brain damage? "A WHAT?"

Kagome jumped, "Well there's no need to yell. I was just thinking on how I could summarize what I am to you."

"…"

Kagome smacked her fist into her open palm. "Ah! I got it. I'm a demon!"

"…You're joking me."

She shook her head. "Nope, you have in front of you one bona fide demon."

"…A demon."

She nodded glee in her voice. "Yep."

Haku stared at her as he thought. A demon? There was no way she could be a demon. Unfortunately the next question he wanted to ask wasn't the one to come out of his mouth. "And it really took you that long to summarize that one word?"

Kagome thought for a minute. Had it taken her long to word it? Wow. She had to watch herself or she'd end up as stupid as Inuyasha. She'd just blame it on the food deprivation.

Haku shook his head. "Nevermind, if you're a demon, which one are you?"

Her thoughts echoed in her words, "…Huh?"

Haku rolled his eyes in exasperation. This girl was insufferable! There was no doubt in his mind that he'd have an easier time talking to baboons than he did with her. Good thing Zabuza wasn't here. Right now he'd be turning an unruly shade of purple and trying to ram his chee-**sword** threw her. "Which of the tailed beasts is sealed in you?"

Now, Kagome loved to mess with people's heads. She loved to see them twitch, which was why she deliberately tried to annoy people. She, however, did not like people trying to mess with hers. He was confusing her. Tailed demons? What the hell were they? The only information that gave her was that they had tails. Which was, despite what some people might think, not very helpful at all. Not to mention the 'sealed in you'. She was pretty sure she didn't have ANYTHING sealed in her, certainly not a demon (though her stomach sometimes acted like one).

So, as she usually did in situation she didn't understand (and/or didn't like) she let her question fly. "What the **HELL** are you talking about?"

Haku raised an eyebrow. Damn that eyebrow.

"I don't know what these 'tailed demons' are, but I'm not one of them, and I certainly don't have anything sealed inside of me except for my stomach. Which is telling me that if I **don't** get some **damn** food right now, it's going to **gnaw** its way out of my body and **EAT YOU**."

"…"

"… So can I please have some food now?

A sigh of pure bliss left Kagome's lips as she rubbed her stomach. Haku had finally given her some food. She snickered to herself. He probably realized that if he didn't he'd most likely spend the rest of his life trying to get answers out of her.

Whatever he had given to her was pretty good. Tasty AND relaxing. How was that possible in anything else other that tea?

She heard a 'kerthunk' and looked to the side. Haku had pulled a chair over and was sitting beside the bed. Well, at least he wasn't as imposing as he had been when he was standing up and glaring down at her. Which, despite how unnerving it was, didn't really suit him. He seemed like the nice type (and she wasn't saying that because of his looks) and he had a gentle soul, she could tell.

Kagome knew A LOT about souls, but she wasn't even going to delve into **that** wire netting right now. "Ok, I suppose I can answer your questions now, but only if you answer mine."

Haku nodded. "Fair enough, as long as you don't drag it out."

She grinned. "Fair enough, one question trade-offs then."

Haku nodded, "Alright."

Kagome pulled the blanket up so only her head was sticking out and leaned back into the blankets, making sure she was comfortable. "You can go first."

"Ok, what did you mean by demon?"

"Well, I'm a demon. I don't have one sealed in me, I AM the demon. A dog demon to be exact. There's no voice in the back of my head telling me to kill you so I can eat your bloody insides. Now, what did you mean when you said tailed beasts?"

Haku furrowed his eyebrows. No demon sealed inside of her? Then how was that possible for her to have a human form?

He focused back on her. "You should know that. Almost everyone in this world does."

Kagome huffed. "Well, I'm one of the ones that don't."

"Well, there are Nine Tailed Beasts. You can determine how strong they are by the number of tails they possess, one being the weakest and nine being the strongest."

She tilted her head to the side, her long hair falling over her shoulder. "So… there are only nine demons here?"

Haku didn't miss the way she worded that. "Ah, ah, ah. One question at a time."

He smiled slightly when she pouted. "Next question, why were you in that clearing half dead?"

Her pout was swept away by a slight frown, before a small smile settled in. "My friends tried to kill me for a rare item I held in my possession."

He looked at her stunned, probably speechless, "Now, my question."

"Yes. Only those nine have been discovered. If there are any more, we humans don't know about them. Where did you come from?"

"The well. What did you mean by sealed?"

"Wait, the well? You came out of the well?"

Kagome blinked. "Yes. It was actually a very painful experience. I couldn't quite lift myself over the edge so I had to-"

"Why were you in the well?"

Kagome sniffed. "I wasn't **in** the well; I came **out** of the well. Now if you don't mind it's my turn mister three-questions-at-once."

Haku sighed. "To keep the demons from attacking the villages the Kages have to seal them into babies. Those babies grow up with the demon inside of them. Each main village has a demon container because those are the villages the demons attack. Now, why were you climbing out of the well?"

She frowned. Wasn't that cruel? They were just babies. And Kagome, being who she was, thought they shouldn't sacrifice babies like that, they weren't even old enough to make the decision of whether or not they even wanted a demon sealed inside of them.

On the other hand, she could also understand their reasoning. One baby? Or an entire village?

The children probably had hard lives. They probably had the same kind of lives as the half demons in her world. Or worse.

Kagome shook her head and focused back on Haku as she grinned. "Because I was pushed inside."

Haku glared. She was avoiding the question. "What happened to not dragging things out?"

Her grin twitched as she tried to get it to go away. "I'm not. I'm simply… answering the questions to the best of my ability."

Kagome figured she'd have to tell him eventually so she might as well get all the information she could get out of him first (even if her questions confused him). On top of that, she had to stay in this world for an indefinite amount of time and she didn't want to go out there blind, as the saying was.

"What are the Kages?"

She saw the shocked expression on Haku's face, before it turned suspicious. She hated suspicious faces. They made her feel small. Like the smallest flea in a flea circus, with the people looking at her suspiciously, wondering how she even got there.

The smallest flea was always the suspicious one.

"How could you not know who the Kages are?"

Well… at least she could use the question switching to her advantage. "Nyah! My question first!"

"Kage's are the… rulers of the Ninja villages in each land. Like here the Kage for Kirigakure –the main village in the Land of Water- is called the Mizukage."

She blinked. "Oh. Ok." Like Sesshoumaru.

He leaned towards her. "Where did you come from?"

Oh, he just had to ask that question. Well, she could say a far off place, but that would just drag things out longer, and she was tired.

"Ok, to tell you the truth, I don't come from this world. I don't even know what **this** world is, which is why I'm asking the questions I'm asking. Technically, I didn't even come from the world I was in **before** I got switched to this one. All I wanted to do was go home! But Nooo! The damn well sent me to yet **another** place, and instead of it being a different time like the FIRST one, it's a whole different **world**. I didn't even know there **were** other dimensions or worlds or whatever out there. I thought they were just some fantasy made up by weird psycho scientists who lived in their basements, feared the light, and only ate Butterfingers. I was obviously wrong, and if I ever get back to my world I'll make sure to apologize to the first psycho scientist I see."

The first thing she noticed (other than her erratic breathing) was Haku's flabbergasted expression.

"I'll start at the beginning. See in my world I was trying to find my cat in our well house. When, all of a sudden, a demon broke its way through the well, attacked me, and said in a creepy medieval voice 'Give me the Jewel'. At the time I didn't know what the fudge crackers the freaky thing was talking about. All I knew was that it was touching me, and it looked like a giant centipede. So I pulled my hand back and tried to slap the crazy out of her…"

_**-TWO HOURS LATER-**_

"… and then he pushed me inside the well. I know he was just trying to be helpful but really? Can you believe that? I mean, he just shoved my injured ass over the side like I was a raggedy Anne doll. Do I look like I have no bones? And then, you know…" Kagome finished as she ate another chip (they had taken a brake halfway through her story so Haku could get them some snacks).

Haku blinked as he chewed on a piece of pocky from where he sat beside Kagome on the bed, after realizing that a wooden chair was just too hard to sit on for two hours (That and Kagome had literally pulled him onto the bed like he was a feather duster when he wouldn't stop fidgeting).

Her story was surprisingly easy to believe. He guessed it was probably the way she told it. Judging by her facial expressions throughout the story, she was either a really good actor or had really gone through all that. He was pretty sure it was the second one.

"I'm sorry about your friends."

Kagome grabbed another piece of pocky, throwing the chips to the side. "Meh, don't worry about it. I was prepared for it, granted not as prepared as I wished I was, but enough so that it didn't hurt that bad."

He looked at her.

She looked at herself. A smile crossed her face. "Well… **emotionally**."

"Hmm…"

They sat there in their own worlds absentmindedly chewing various foods. Kagome was glad she was able to tell someone her story... besides her family (which she couldn't tell the end to because of the world difference). It felt nice. Not as nice as opening Christmas presents (unless you got something you didn't want. It's like they TRY to be the Grinch and steal the fun) or going trick-or-treating, but nice nonetheless.

Kagome drank some of her pop and sighed in happiness. She was glad this world had pop. She was addicted to the awesomeness that was fizzy drinks. She went to pull the blanket up higher. She stopped. She pulled harder. She stopped again. She pulled even harder.

She stopped, panting.

Blasted blankets! Why did they deny her?

She looked down and followed the blankets. Oh… that was why.

"Stop grinning and give me my blankets, fool."

He moved a little so she could get her blankets, "Terribly sorry."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet you are."

She remembered something. "Hey… where'd the other dude, Zabuza, go?"

Haku's face looked thoughtful, "Probably training."

She blinked in confusion, "Training? Training for what?"

"For missions."

Kagome eye twitched, "Thank-you for the detailed information."

"You're welcome."

"WHAT MISSIONS?"

She noticed Haku jump slightly. Serves him right for not paying attention to her (she totally ignored the fact that she hadn't paid attention to Haku half the time she was here). A thought floated its way to the top of her mind (really slow and sluggishly. It had been drowning, which is why it didn't get there right after she finished telling her story).

"Ok. I told you about my story, now you tell me about this place. I can't go around not knowing anything. People will probably kill me. Look at how suspicious you and Zabuza were."

Haku tilted his head to the side. "Well...what do you want to know?"

"Everything you can tell me."

Haku rolled his eyes. "That really helps me find out where to start."

"Start with the history of those demons. I find them interesting. Why is there power determined by their tails? Where did they come from? Where are there containers?"

Haku leaned back against the headboard. "Well along time ago..."

_**-2 1/2 HOURS LATER-**_

"...and they're the only ninja villages we know of that have demon containers."

Kagome blinked. "Wow. Ninja's everywhere."

Kagome was absolutely amazed. She was worried this world might be boring (of all things), or there might be powerful evil trying to rule it (which would explain why these two were holed up on this island). Turns out they were Ninja's with awesome Ninja-like abilities! This world was going to be interesting. She loved interesting things. In this world she didn't necessarily have to be the good guy (she was about to cackle at this point, but turned it into a hacking cough, she didn't need Haku to think she was insane... well... more insane than he already thought she was).

"This must be strange for you."

Kagome thought about this. "No. Not really. What's strange is both of you living on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. Now THAT'S strange. Why aren't you in one of those ninja villages?"

"Well. We are Hunter-nin; we try not to stay in one village to long, just for missions. So we picked this island for breaks."

Kagome nodded. "You built this house here?"

Haku shook his head. "No. It was already here."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "So...who lived here?"

Haku's eye flitted to the side, "Someone who doesn't live here anymore."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You killed the poor bastard didn't you?"

Haku gave a slight shake of his head. "No."

"..."

"Zabuza did."

Kagome shook her head. "Evil, Evil, Evil."

* * *

**A/N-** HaHA! Getting closer… you can practically **here** the furious clicking coming from my keyboard as I furiously try to finish the new chapter. Fantastic.


	4. Chapter 04: Ninja Training For Dummies

**A/N: ** Yet another chapter rewritten. One step closer we are.

Disclaimer: Me own Nothing. Me own Nothing!

* * *

_**Chapter 04: Ninja Training For Dummies**_

"Ah! Smell that fresh sea air! How refreshing! So a-ack!" Kagome hacked as she tried to cough up the insect that made a miraculous dive down her throat. If you didn't wear glasses they always aimed for your mouth. It was positively disgusting.

Interestingly enough it tasted like turkey.

"Yes. I can see how the smell of defiled salt water can bring joy and happiness to anyone's life." A voice said from beside her right ear. She rolled her eyes but stopped when she almost went cross eyed from the tears caused by the hacking.

"There's also the added bonus of getting your own food for free, fish and what-not, but apparently you prefer the smaller things in life. Like mosquitoes. Your tears of happiness show me just how good they truly are. I think there are some termites in the corner of our boat. Why don't you go eat those too?"

Kagome glared at him as best she could, "Shut-up." Nonetheless she looked at the corner just to be sure. That would be all she needed, her boat sunk by some hungry termites.

Haku had said it wouldn't take that long to get to the main island being as it wasn't that far away from their island. Her lower lip wobbled as she thought of the two loose screws she'd left behind. She was going to miss them… well… she was going to miss one of them. The other one could just go rot in hell for all she cared. Though, he'd probably enjoy the experience, and take baths in liquid lava. Stupid bastard. She hated him even more for the hell he'd put her through. She still remembered that fateful (and extremely hateful) day she'd discovered what Hell might actually be like.

_**!_!Flashback!_!**_

Kagome yawned and stretched as she walked down the steps and towards the kitchen. A smile fell across her lips, today was going to be a good day. She could tell. She could always tell when there was going to be a good day. She had to have ESP or something that was the only explanation for it.

Yeah, that's how good she was.

She probably had a whole bunch of dormant psychic abilities just waiting to show their faces. She could see ANYTHING coming her way. There was nothing that could hide itself from her third eye.

Kagome tripped on the last step and just barely caught herself before she hit the ground. She straightened herself up, and looked around cautiously. Good, no one saw that. Not like anyone was home at the moment anyway. She started up her trek to the kitchen again, and admitted to herself that maybe she couldn't see EVERYTHING that came her way, but pretty damn close.

Luck seemed to have it in for Kagome because at that moment she stepped on one of the couch cushions that had fallen on the floor and went swiveling across the floor.

Her twirls eventually came to a stop… when she hit a wall.

Kagome groaned form where she lay crumpled on the floor. Damn Luck. It just HAD to prove her wrong. It probably had some kind of pact with Destiny and Fate. They all seemed to be working against her. They were all probably having there jollies pointing down at her and laughing, 'Look! She hit a wall this time! Good job Luck! Try a cliff next time!' Damn conspiracies. Damn Bastard. Damn Bastards making conspiracies against her.

… And damn Haku for wanting the floors to be sparkly clean! Honestly, there was even a ban against socks in the house after the incident with Zabuza. Skidding across the room and out the front window just had to be painful.

If course they weren't allowed to speak of the incident. Because, according to Zabuza, it never even happened. Anyone caught LYING about the incident would find themselves on the wrong side of The Cheese Grater.

Kagome decided to look on the brighter side of this. At least she hit the wall that connected to the kitchen. Now she didn't have to walk so far. Aces for her. She carefully lifted herself up off the floor and checked herself over. Besides the rather large ostrich egg on her forehead she was good. She glared down at the pillow on the floor. She'd leave the damn thing where it was, it's the least it deserves for hurting her. She limped halfway through the kitchen door before turning back around and picking the pillow up. On second thought, better not. Who knew what his fellow pillows would do to her.

Hey. With the way things were turning out she wouldn't be surprised if pillows conspired too.

_**!_! End Flashback !_!**_

Ok. Maybe that was a little TOO far back… and had absolutely nothing to do with her discovery.

_**!_!Flashback!_!**_

Kagome mumbled incoherently as she started to wake up. After she had put the pillow back on the couch and gotten some food (Apparently this world had some of the same foods as her world. Like Lucky Charms, and Cookie Crisps. You can guess which one Kagome chose. She'd be damned if she ever went near anything with the word 'Lucky' printed on it) she'd decided to take a nap. More like her vision grew blurry and she fell on the couch. She suspected it had something to do with the ostrich egg. Luckily she'd woken up. Zabuza would not have been pleased to find a vegetative person lying on his couch. She could just imagine waking up three years later at the bottom of the ocean with a note stuck to her forehead that read 'Do not disturb'.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows as she rolled onto her back and pulled her blankets up to her neck. Her spidey senses were tingling… someone was close by radiating an evil deadly aura of doo-… wait… the aura seemed happy… sadistically so.

She opened one eye and looked to the side, what she saw made her eyes widen as she leaned as far back into the couch as she possibly could, hoping it would swallow her whole.

"Z-Zabuza… W-What are you doing here… right beside the couch… watching me sleep?" She stuttered as she shoved herself even farther into the couch when she saw the sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Eyes that burned with the fires of Hell.

A slow grin slid across his face… the same way a smile slid over Chuckie's face before he killed someone. The fact that his bandages were off didn't really help the situation. He probably removed them just to freak her out.

"Hello Kagome, I just came to see when you wanted to start your training."

Kagome could feel the clockwork motions of her mind come to a halt, like something jammed itself in one of the wheels. Training… with Zabuza? Why in the hell did Luck have it in for her? What did she EVER do to him?

"I… I thought Haku was going to train me…"

He put his elbow on the end of the couch, his chin on the palm of his hand. "No. No, Haku can't. I'm afraid he left on a mission this morning and won't be coming back for over a month."

Kagome's eyes lingered on his sword as his other hand fiddled with it. "R-Really? W-Well… I can wait until he gets back. Wouldn't… you know… want to bother you."

There was only one thought running through her head like a gerbil in a spin wheel. 'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.'

"That's alright, Kagome. It's not a bother. Infact…"

She pulled the blankets up to her nose and buried herself farther into her pillows as Zabuza leaned closer with an insane grin covering his face. "...I'm looking forward to it."

Kagome managed a muffled squeak, "Ok."

* * *

Kagome sighed, or more like sniffled, as she slumped out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She was wearing all black, very much against her will. Apparently Ninja's had to wear dark colors to survive, Kami forbid she wear bright green to match the foliage. She had the sneaking suspicion that Zabuza just liked black. So, unfortunately, she was stuck with it. Long black hair held high with a black band (with green chains, she had to have some color), Black Capri's, black tank top, black over shirt thing Haku bought her, black slipper shoe things, black choker necklace Zabuza (apparently) picked up when Haku picked up the shirt.

She personally thought there was some sort of remote controlled switch in it so that, when Zabuza wanted to, all he had to do was press the button and the thing would choke her… She wore it anyway. Hey, it went with the outfit, who was she to complain?

She could only be thankful for her eyes. She at least had SOME color there. She didn't understand Zabuza's aversion. Green was an awesome color to wear for Ninja… stuff.

Now she had to figure out where she left Sounga, she sure as hell wasn't going to train with Zabuza without him (not that he could do much). Boy, oh boy, was he going to be mad though. She was surprised she didn't hear him making some sort of cacophony. Maybe he was sleeping. She snickered. He was pretty old, after all.

Kagome jumped down the stairs, her hair swaying with her movements. Once she reached the last step, she bounced herself through the living room and into the kitchen, a smile on her face. Ah, she loved the kitchen! The room in general was quaint and gave you're a relaxed feeling. In fact… the whole house was like that, as if the house should belong to a family instead of two guys. She had this weird feeling that it **had** been a family that lived here and NOT the two that currently were. She doubted one man would build a house with three bedrooms, two and a half baths, and a giant living room that led into a large kitchen/dining area.

… Or it could just be the fact that she found toys down stairs in the basement when she'd gone to find some meditation candles for Haku.

Kagome shrugged as she looked around the kitchen. Oh well, who cared? She never knew them.

Maybe she'd left Sounga outside. In fact, she was pretty sure she had. About time to get him so they could go meet Zabuza for training.

She was **sooo** looking forward to that.

Note the sarcasm in her inner thoughts.

Kagome shook her head and went for the door. She made her way through the yard and towards the dark forest on the other side. She decided she was going to enjoy the breezy day.

…For she knew it would be her last. She could see it now; Zabuza laughing like a maniac as he cut her into itty bitty pieces. The horror.

No, really. Just the thought of it was horrifying.

Hopefully Haku would come back in time to bury her before Zabuza decided to eat her. Something about him just screamed 'CANNIBAL' to her.

If they were even of the same race, which she doubted (his race not hers… not that she was human).

She put her hands behind her head and looked up at the trees as they started to loom closer to her. She squinted. Oh boy, that was eerie. 1:00pm and the forest looked like it was after dark.

She slowed to a stop as she noticed it just got darker further in. Some crickets would have been nice. A bird chirp here or there… leaves rustling in the breeze.

Wait, there was a perfectly nice breeze, why weren't the leaves moving?

Per chance she should just leave him in-

"And **where** do you think **you're** going?"

She froze. That voice. He'd found her. She blinked large eyes in confusion. Wait, he couldn't move. She turned around. "How did you get… here?" She looked around in confusion, "…Sounga? Where are you?"

"Look up, moron."

Kagome did just that, her mouth fell open as she caught sight of the giant sword... Halfway up the tree. "How'd you get up there?"

She giggled inwardly, that at least explained the absence of animals. His presence scared them all away.

Unfortunately that didn't explain the absence of leaf rustling.

His glowing eye glared down at her, clearly seeable even from that height. "I don't know. I just woke up and I was here."

Huh… How odd. She never remembered putting him up there.

Oh well. At least she didn't have to worry about him freaking out on her for leaving him up there.

"Well… Quite fooling around, we have training with Zabuza."

Sarcasm hung heavy in the air. "I apologize. I'll climb down the same way I climbed up, with my two legs and opposable thumbs. It should only take a minute."

Well, she had to admit. She deserved that one.

She still narrowed her eyes up at him. "No need to be sarcastic."

"No need to be so utterly stupid. Now get the fuck up here and get me down."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she started climbing. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

Kagome twiddled her fingers together. "I'm going to die, aren't I? I'm going to end up in the bottom of the ocean. They're not going to discover my corpse until someone discovers the lost treasure right next to me. Then there going to leave me down there for it. Because who'd rather grab the corpse than the treasure? I know **I'd** rather grab the treasure."

Sounga rolled his eye. "Stop being so skeptical, woman. You'll live through this, if only because Haku would do something horrible to Zabuza. I've seen their dynamics. He's the real leader."

Kagome scratched the back of her head and laughed. "Of course you're right… right?"

If only Sounga had hands. Strangling people seemed like a good way to get the job done. "Stop being such a cream puff."

Kagome grinned despite her previous display of paranoia. "Yeah, your right." She fisted her hand. "Alright Kagome, time to man up. It's your time to shine!"

Sounga rolled his eye. "Never mind, I liked you better when you thought you were going to die."

Her hand fell as she glared at him.

Silence descended upon the clearing. She went back to twiddling her fingers as she looked around the clearing, her mind wondering to different things. Like… why was there so many clearings on this island? So far she'd found about five. She decided then that, after her training, she was going to plant some trees. Maybe some… well she didn't know what kind, she'd just get Haku to get some good ones. He knew a lot about trees.

This **particular** clearing happened to be the closest clearing to the ocean and so had palm trees on the side closer to the ocean and a cross between palm trees and… something else on the other side. She really needed to learn more about trees.

Kagome grumbled to herself and threw herself backwards. Where the fudgenuts was Zabuza? She'd been sitting here, for what? Two hours? She looked at her watch. Ok, so apparently, according to the bone hands, she'd only been there for 20 minutes. But it **felt** like two hours, and it didn't help that Sounga was snoring now.

Kagome turned her head to the side. What beautiful grass. She'd never seen grass with such a bright color green… pity she was squishing it. She could just here there shrieks, 'No Kagome! Don't squash us! Noooo!'

Kagome blinked… ok, she needed to do something.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she rolled to side, barely missing the knives that landed in the grass she was squishing. Were those Haku's butter knives? She rolled once more before flipping backwards and landing on her feet a bit clumsily. She turned around, hair whipping to the side and saw Zabuza jump down out of the trees.

She pointed her finger at him, multi-colored eyes narrowing as she stalked towards him. "What the **hell** was that for? You almost shiscabobbed me! Do I look like beef and/or vegetables to you!" She stopped right in front of him, chest heaving.

Despite his mouth being covered she could clearly see the twitch of his lips. "No. You look like something else entirely."

Her glare turned fiercer, a tinge of red in her eyes. Ohhh, how she loathed him.

"Hey, what the hell is she supposed to learn?" Nice to know he was awake now.

Zabuza head turned slightly, his look a little perturbed. Seems he still wasn't used to a talking sword. She wished she wasn't either, maybe then she could throw him in a lake and be done with it. Of course, with her luck he'd probably float.

"Well, her sixth sense is good, and she has passable reflexes, despite her sloppiness." It figures he'd be somewhat decent to her sword.

She opened her mouth in outrage.

His eyes turned back towards hers, something in his eyes spoke of… misfortune. "So we'll start off with a game."

Kagome look turned curious. "A game? What kind of game?" She loved games.

A completely vicious smirk appeared beneath the wrappings. "It's called 'Dodge the pointy objects'."

Her eyes widened as a sadistic gleamed appeared in his beady little eyes as he slowly pulled out a kunai.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

He grinned. Kagome snatched up Sounga and ran for cover.

She could swear she head a maniacal laugh and something along the lines of. 'Run, rodent! Run!'

She didn't want to make any assumptions though. In fact, for her own health, she'd prefer not to.

Kagome shot through the brush and into the trees, just barely dodging two kunai that hit the tree to her left as she swerved. "Shit! I thought you said he wouldn't kill me!"

Sounga snorted from where he rested on her back. "Despite my superb geniusness, even I can't be right all the time. You should now that, Kagome. Besides, it's just training."

Kagome glared forward. "You know geniusness isn't a word, genius."

She yelped as a shock of pain went through her spine. Boy was he a sore loser.

Why did she even listen to him anyway? This was the sword that tried to convince people that world domination would benefit everyone on the planet, despite the mass murders that would come about because of it. She ducked her head as three more kunai sailed over her head and struck the ground in front of her. She bent down and snatched them up, continuing with her pace. Well, she'd rather have **A** weapon than NO weapon. Sounga didn't count, like she knew how to wield a sword.

Kagome jumped and spun around to avoid a shuriken and threw one of the kunai at the canopy before hitting the ground and taking off again. She laughed when she heard a grunt.

Take that evil bastard.

She ducked again when she felt the air shift behind her. She raised her head, eyes widening in horror as she saw C.G cut through the tree in front of her and boomerang back towards her. She dived to the side and did a tuck in roll before popping back up.

"Woman if you're crazy movements so much as cause me to get a nick, I'll shock you until you're blacker than my blade."

Her eye twitched, like she could help it. "What the hell, Zabuza! Your sword! You're not supposed to kill me! What would Haku say at your complete lack of manners!"

The only answer she got was kunai, shuriken, and senbon thrown at her.

* * *

Kagome angrily yanked the kunai our of her shoulder, the shuriken out of her leg, and then pulled what leaves and twigs she could out of her hair, before putting her hands on her knees and breathing heavily. She looked at Zabuza from beneath her bangs. The man was standing ten feet in front of her, his arms crossed. She watched the blood run down the side of his neck in satisfaction.

Only once... She had only hit him once, despite the fact that she couldn't see him. She so ruled (she ignored the fact that he'd dodged the other two she threw, because the first one was the only one that counted… and he missed the first time, so she was better).

"Hey wench, you still al-"

"Shut-up, Useless."

Silence echoed, before he spoke. "Who's the one who can't even wield a sword as a shield?"

"Most people where I come from can't even swing a sword!"

Zabuza spoke up before another argument could take place. "Before we start anymore games, we'll hav'ta figure out what you know, I obviously overestimated you."

Kagome glared up at him from beneath her bangs. "Well, maybe you should have just checked in the first place."

He nodded, looking completely serious. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry for thinking you had at least **some** talent."

She stood up and pointed a finger at him. "Hey! I ha-"

"What do you know?"

She paused, hand falling, trying to think before responding. "What?"

Honestly, what the hell?

"What. Do. You. Know? Are ya' deaf?"

Why did he use 'ya' half the time and the other half use 'you'? Kagome shook her head, and put her hands on her hips. "No, you idiot. I heard what you said. I meant what did you mean by it? Like my demon abilities?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, let's start with that."

Kagome thought about it… and thought about it… and thought about it… Her eyes widened as she put her hands on her head. Holy shit! She didn't know what her own abilities were! What abilities did dog demons have? Sesshoumaru had the poison whip, but he'd also told her that powers differed. Maybe, because of the jewel, hers were healing? With everything that had been going on in the feudal time and this one she hadn't bothered to find out.

Zabuza snorted. "… You don't know, do ya'?"

"O-Of course I do."

Sounga snorted. "She has no fucking clue."

She tilted her head to the side and whispered furiously, "SHUT-UP Sounga! This has nothing to do with you. And I do so know thank-you very much."

"Fine bitch."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Kagome nodded eyes shifting slightly to the side, "Really."

"Then what are they?"

She poked her fingers together, ignoring the light snickering coming from behind her… or was that snoring? "Well… I can run faster than normal humans, and probably even Ninjas. Advanced sense of hearing, smell, and eyesight… I have good reflexes (Zabuza snorted. Kagome glared), balance is good… I can find auras and souls –my specialty-… Ah! Jumping! I can jump really high!"

"…I think you are high."

Kagome's eye twitched. "Can we get through this WITHOUT you're snarky attitude?"

"Then don't give me the opportunity to use it. Ninja's excel in all of those areas. What you're saying is that you have a better head start. What do you know of Jutsu's?"

"I can so jump higher than any Ninja, no matter how good they are." Kagome whispered lowly to herself before saying to Zabuza, "Well, I've been studying the scrolls Haku gave me…"

Zabuza nodded. "Good, then you already know the different types. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and you should know about Kekkai Genkai's."

Kagome smiled, glad she actually knew something. "Haku has a Kekkai Genkai right? Hyoton?"

Zabuza nodded.

She fisted her hand in front of her. "That's awesome though. He showed me his Ice Mirrors." Her eyes widened. "Did you know he uses those to brush his hair?"

Zabuza blinked. "No."

She grinned mischievously. "You know, there like actual mirrors. You should... you know..." Kagome waved her hand above her hair. "...Use it too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now who has the snarky attitude?"

Kagome gave an exaggerated sigh. "Well, you know... you are my teacher. I'd say I learn from the best but..." Kagome gave him a condescending look.

Zabuza glared before it turned into another smirk. "I'll remember you said that later on."

Kagome groaned. Insert foot in mouth, please. This was going to be even worse than boot camp, which her mom did send her too, **despite** the fact that she hadn't done anything wrong. No, it was because her mom said she was getting fat. Her… fat. Could you possibly find another girl that had to go back in time and trek everywhere? Yes, that's right TREK. When she'd asked Inuyasha to at least THINK about letting her get a horse, the answer had been NO. Kami forbid the only untrained human in the group get an actual RIDE. And she really liked horses too.

Not only that, but half the time it wasn't trekking it was running from giant bulky demons that either wanted HER or her mythical wish granting jewel. Neither of which she was willing to give up.

In fact, while being a lot more tone (not bulky, thank you, but lithe), she probably had less fat than an average girl her age. So, her mother had obviously been on something when she came to that conclusion.

Anyway, boot camp training had been rough, especially when she had yelled at the instructor and told him that he couldn't **make** her do anything.

She had been mistaken. He could.

Kagome snickered to herself. When she had gotten sick of being bruised from training so hard, she had threatened to take him to court for child molestation. He had answered back with the fact that he **hadn't** molested her, and just for saying that she was going to do 50 more push-ups followed by 10 more laps. She had kindly pointed out that the court didn't know that. Who would they believe, an innocent girl with bruises all over her body, or the scary looking instructor who didn't have a girlfriend and spent most of his days training young boys and girls? You could say he let off tremendously after **that** discussion.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when pain shot through her shoulder, before a light tingling sensation spread down her arm, similar to ants running across skin. She slowly looked down, shock running through her as she identified the item. There… There was a **shuriken** sticking out of her shoulder! She slowly turned towards Zabuza. To shocked to even yell.

"What… the ... hell?"

Zabuza shrugged, spinning another one between his fingers. "You weren't paying attention."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Wasn't paying attention? That was his excuse? He could have at least had the decency to say, 'A ninja must always be on guard'.

"Couldn't you have just hit me or something? Did you have to do-" She circled her shoulder, noticing the wet mark where the blood was seeping past the object still stuck in her flesh, "-this?"

"You heal very fast." He stated rather matter-of-factly.

Kagome just stared at him. "So?"

"Free target."

Her mouth fell open. Honestly… what was wrong with the man? She yanked the kunai out and rolled her shoulder, already noticing the slow disappearance of pain. Though oddly enough the crawling-ant feeling hadn't left yet, and was it just her, or were her fingers starting to move slower than usual?

"We'll train you in agility and speed first, so you at least have the ability to run away and not get hit. I doubt you'll get very good at anything else."

Huh, the crawling-over-skin feeling was spreading.

She shook her head slightly, her mind fogging. Now see that was the reason… one of the reasons why Kagome hated him. He had such a downing personality. Not to mention he never admitted when someone else was good… something…

…Was it just her, or was the ground shaking? Spinning?

If someone wanted to feel proud about them self Zabuza was not the person they should go to…to? He probably would send them away cry… ing.

She stumbled slightly. "You're such an as-" She didn't even realize she was falling before she hit the ground.

Zabuza looked down at her. He kicked her lightly and heard her groan. He bent down and touched her neck noticing that her pulse was strong and steady, no irregular beating. He stood and walked over to the kunai and picked it up, careful not to touch the sharp end.

"Sea wasp venom, best purchase I've ever made. Note to self, does well against poison."

* * *

Kagome groaned as she reached up and pulled on the door knob. Once she'd managed to open the door she crawled into the house on her stomach before stopping right in the middle of the hallway. She closed her eyes; so far she had been training for almost a month, and it had not been going well… Mostly because she kept getting hit with sharp objects, half of them coated in some kind of deadly venom. Recently, though, they'd moved on to tranquilizers. She hoped she never got hit with an elephant one again, the side effects of that had been rather… disconcerting.

Her training consisted mostly of her running through the forest like a mad woman trying to avoid said sharp objects. At one point she'd gotten so good that he couldn't even hit her… Then he'd added weights. And as the days passed by so did the weights grow heavier. She had started with five pounds on each limb and she was now on twenty. Two day ago they had started hand to hand combat.

It was **not** fun.

Why? Why did life hate her so much? Kagome gave a broken sob. "Where are you Haku! I want you back! My life! It's MISERY!"

Zabuza walked through the door and kicked it shut before stepping on her (to which she let out an 'oof') on his way to the kitchen. "Stop being such a wimp."

She glared at him as he made his way into the kitchen. Thoughts of murder running unhindered threw her mind.

Kagome slowly made her way to the kitchen, somewhat similar to the way a caterpillar moved. She struggled her way into one of the chairs before slamming her head on the table. She looked to the other side of the table where Zabuza sat with a bowl of Cookie Crisps.

"Hey! Those are mine! Haku got you Cocoa Puffs!"

Zabuza looked up from his food and raised an eyebrow. "…So?"

Kagome pouted and went silent.

Five minutes later. "Zabuza..."

He eyed her suspiciously. "…What?"

Her eyes took on a wide innocent look. "Can you get me some?"

"…I ate it all."

She looked down at the table. "Oh… I see."

Zabuza was silent for a minute before he spoke up, somewhat grudgingly. "There's some Lucky Charms."

She looked back up, hopeful. "Do we have any Captain Crunch left?"

She was firmly sticking to her 'Nothing with the word 'Luck' in it' rule.

"Yes."

She stared at him, eyes wide and hopeful.

Zabuza sighed as he raised himself from the table and went to the cupboard. Why did he have to take care of a baby? Sometimes he was just too nice. He grinned, but that was ok. He'd just train her harder later on.

Kagome lifted her head up as Zabuza set her cereal on the table before heading into the living room. Kagome stared at her cereal for a little bit. Hmm… She slowly raised her hand up before it slammed down onto the table, surprised when it didn't break under the weight of it. She wormed her hand over to the cereal bowl and picked up the spoon. She scooped up some cereal before she accidently dumped it on the table.

"…What are you doing?"

She looked up in surprise to see Zabuza staring at her from across the table. She blinked. Hadn't he…? She looked out into the living room before looking back at him suspiciously. "Didn't you leave?"

"No."

Kagome looked out the door into the living room again before looking back. "I clearly saw you walking in there."

"If I did, than why am I sitting right here?"

Kagome once again looked out the door before looking back across the table as her eyes narrowed. "Some Ninjutsu… I want it. What is it?"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow at her, clearly amused. "I can't just GIVE you a Ninjutsu. You have to learn it."

She slouched as she spooned some cereal and managed to get it to her mouth, she mumbled to herself as she chewed. Why couldn't some things just be easy?

She'd have to read more of Haku's scrolls. He had some Forbidden copied ones in the basement wedged between the candles and the teddy bears. She'd have to go through them. She looked across the table at Zabuza.

"Zabuza..."

Zabuza looked up from his cereal and waited for her to say something. When she didn't he grew irritated, "What?"

Kagome poked her spoon through her cereal. "What is you ambition in life."

Zabuza clearly looked at her like she was weird. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" It would figure that Haku would be the only one in history to find a time-traveling weirdo… and bring it home with him. Zabuza had been hoping she would just die like the many tropical fish Haku had brought back with him. He'd even tried to help the process along by injecting her with various deadly venoms. But apparently that wasn't working. No, she was like a cockroach.

Kagome shrugged as she swirled her cereal around. "Nothing really, I just felt like talking."

"That sword, what is it?"

She blinked at him. He was clearly curious, she was surprised he hadn't asked sooner, or even asked Haku. She brightened slightly. "That's my luv, -not really I just call him that-. He's the sword of Hell that was used by my friends –now enemy as he tried to kill me- father before he died. We found him in my time and brought him to the past where we had to shuck him back into Hell so he wouldn't destroy the world. He was prone to trying to accomplish world domination."

Zabuza wasn't even going to breach the subject of how she got him back. "So why does he talk."

She shrugged. "He's the cursed Sword of Hell. It just happens. Nothing can stop him from talking. In fact right before I came here I got frightened because my friend/enemies ex/not ex zombie girlfriends tried to put a binding spell on him (that would stop him) when she tried to help my friend/enemy kill me, but it didn't work for some reason, he himself thought it was because he was just too evil, but I think it's just because she sucked, and you know… only had half a soul. MY soul to be exact."

"...Uh huh..." Zabuza wasn't even going to try and understand that. "We're going to start practicing with swords too. So bring him with you next time." Zabuza stood up and walked out of the room.

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she slowly lifted her weighted hand towards his back. "Wait! WAIT I say… I'm not good with swords." Her sentence ended in mumbling when she realized he was already gone. She flung her head on the table again. "I'm doomed."

* * *

Kagome breathed in some morning air as she stood right outside the back door with her hands on her hips and a giant grin on her face. She had a two day break. How awesome…

…and suspicious. After being told that, Zabuza had left The Island. But she wasn't going to question it. After training for so long, even just a two day break seemed like she'd walked straight into heaven.

This ruled. She had the whole island to herself. Well… excluding Sounga who was napping upstairs. He liked to sleep a lot anymore. She snickered; maybe his age was catching up to him.

Altogether this meant she had two days to figure out what her demon abilities where. Ok, so maybe two days wasn't a lot of time. Hell, it was barely any time, but if she was anything it was hard working, so she was going to find out before the other 'demon' on the island decided to return.

The things she already knew? She was a Dog Demon. She had the claws, slitted eyes, pointed ears, the fangs, the ability to see in the dark, the heightened senses, and the excellent reflexes, but that was all she knew. Sesshoumaru had all those too, but he also had his poison or acid, or whatever that stuff was. So she possibly had something else too.

A frown tore its way across her face as she thought. How exactly did one find out what ones demon abilities were? That was another conundrum. Ch. Her day just became troublesome. She wished the damn evil jewel would have given her some kind of information on what the hell kind of demon it turned her into, **before** it decided to help her heart pump blood throughout her body.

She slowly stood up. Well, she wasn't going to get anywhere if she didn't try.

_**-Two Days Later-**_

"Spidey web!" Kagome stuck her hand out with her middle and ring finger against the palm of her hand and waited.

She shook her head, nothing.

Uggh! She put her hand down with a sigh. Sure, one might **think** her crazy for trying something like Spider man, but she had been at this for TWO DAYS, and had gotten NOWHERE.

She cut her hand and sighed as the blood started to crystallize against her hand. She pulled it off before it could finish, showing smooth skin beneath. That, apparently, was her only talent. She started to mold the playdoh like substance. If she pulled it off before it hardened she could mold it into various different things. It really was beautiful when it hardened. The sun glinted off it in various different shades of red, ranging from bright to dark. Seriously though, when it harden it was stronger than a diamond.

She sighed. Well, if all else failed she could always sell things made out of her blood. It would probably make some pretty awesome weaponry.

* * *

"So, you're telling me you own a sword like that and you don't even know how to hold it properly." Zabuza raised an eyebrow as she looked at her somewhat shaky stance.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Hey! In my world I never had to use a sword! I had my bow for long ranged attacks and I could just whack things with it when they came to close."

"Like a barbarian."

Kagome shoved Sounga into the ground and leaned on him, happy he was sleeping yet again. When he went to sleep she doubted a nuclear warhead exploding would wake him up. "This coming from the man who lives out in the middle of nowhere, avoiding normal society like it's a plague of locusts."

Zabuza glared at her.

She sighed. "Because of the mission I was on –You know, the whole saving the world from the clutches of evil thing- I never had time to learn. Besides, I don't like using Sounga unless I have too. It's irritating when you're trying to concentrate on defending yourself and your sword keeps spouting out things like, 'Mwahaha! Kill them all! Cut them open and drink their blood!' and 'First this rat demon, next the world!' On top of that, there's the added possibility that he could get knocked from my hands and some stupid idiot would pick him up, get possessed by him, and try for another round of world domination."

"…"

"So… how exactly am I supposed to stand again?"

* * *

"Now that you're somewhat decent at Taijutsu, and know how to wield a sword -to some extent. We should move on to Ninjutsu and Genjutsu."

Kagome gave him a cross between a smile and a smirk. "Kukuku… Finally. Finally." She looked up at Zabuza who had slowly raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning her sanity.

She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "Sorry, Naraku moment."

* * *

"Haku! You're back! I missed youuuuuuu!" Kagome gave him a hug the minute he got off the boat.

Haku laughed as she rubbed her cheek against his like a cat. Was she purring? "Hello Kagome. I'm glad to see you too. How has your training been going?"

"…"

Haku blinked as he felt her let go. "…Kagome?"

He turned around to see what was wrong; he barely managed to keep the horrified scream from leaving his throat. He stared in shock as she walked towards the trees in a swaying motion, arms and legs looking like rubber tentacles as her hair covered her face.

He slowly walked towards her. "Ka-Kagome?"

As he got closer, he was able to hear what she was mumbling, her voice coming out ghostlike, "We must make this hand sign before that one. No, that's the wrong ONE, Kagome! Move to the right. Run backwards. Don't look back. No Kagome! We mustn't go that way! %^&#*&#*! AHHHHHH!"

Haku jumped as the piercing scream leveled through the air.

He stumbled backwards as her head swung towards him at an odd angle, her hair falling over her face. They stood there, staring at each other. One of them eyes unfocused, the other dearly wishing he hadn't gotten off the boat.

She blinked, her pretty eyes focusing back on him. "Hey Haku, When did you get back?"

He had decided that maybe asking about the training wasn't such a good idea. "How… How've you?"

Kagome blinked again and fixed the angle of her head, which he was tremendously grateful for. "Huh?"

"How have you been?"

Kagome grinned, though he could see her eye twitching furiously. "Oh. I'm great! Zabuza and I had a lot of fun!"

* * *

"Here Kagome, I picked up these scrolls for you." Haku handed her three scrolls, "There about Chakra Seals. I figured it might be something you'd like to learn."

Kagome took another bite of her cookie, ignoring the snort from across the table as she took the scrolls. "Thanks, Haku!" She turned to the area across the table, "Just because some of us here are intellectually smarter –than you- doesn't mean you have to be such an ass."

Zabuza grinned. "You're right."

Kagome blinked in surprise. Wow, for Zabuza to admit tha-

"I owe Haku an apology."

She threw the rest of her cookie at him.

* * *

"… and remember not to use Sounga unless you have too.-"

"You know I'm right here."

"-You were taught lots of different Jutsu's, so you should be fine without him.-"

"Again, right here."

"-Which reminds me, don't use too much of your blood just to amuse yourself. We don't want you fainting from blood loss again."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes mother."

She looked at the boy in front of her, and smiled slightly. How surprising. The one declaration she'd made before she'd fallen into the well was that she wasn't going to hold anyone close again. She didn't like the kind of pain you got when someone you loved betrayed you… and then tried to murder you.

Her smile grew wider, but there someone stood in front of her.

Her friend. Her Haku.

She sniffed; she was going to miss him.

She threw her arms around him. "Im'a gonna miss you!"

Haku patted her back, a smile on his own lips. "Don't worry Kagome; we'll see each other again."

She nodded as she let go of him. She turned towards the other one, but before she could get anything out he spoke. "Just leave ya' fuckin' pansy."

She twitched. "…Thank-you Zabuza, for your wonderful words of wisdom in are last moments together." She smiled, "Jackass."

Zabuza's eyes widened in shock as she hit him full force in the chest and wrapped around him like a monkey. "I'm'a gonna miss you too!"

He heaved and tried to pull her off. What was she, an octopus? "Woman, enough, get off."

She shook her head, dark hair brushing his chin. "I can't! I won't! I love you guys too much."

Zabuza twitched. "Look, you giant thorn in my ass, you can always come back, so would you get the fuck off me?"

She pulled back so she could look him in the eye, her own eyes wide as she continued to cling to him. "You promise?"

"If only to get rid of you, YES."

Kagome tittered as she peeled herself off him, "Well, then. I'd best be going." She hummed as she turned and walked towards the boat, the two behind her missing the smirk that settled across her face. Well, that was fun.

Haku sighed, "You know, I kind of worry about her."

Zabuza snorted and started walking back towards the house. "Of course you do. The next time she fights with someone she'll probably trip over a nonexistent twig and fall onto her enemies' blade."

* * *

Haha... Kagome and Zabuza got along better than you guys thought they would, didn't they?

**Bloodcherry:** I've decided I love you. Marry me.

Hahaha... I'm joking of course (not really (I'd wink at you but my smiley's still don't work)). You're personality amuses me. Reminds me a lot of one of my friends. Me... I prefer starbursts in the morning. So much awesomeness packed in such a small...rectangle...square. Whatever.

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori: **Who knows? Maybe...maybe not. They might unexpectedly become the best of friends shocking everyone that knows them. HuHuHu... you'll just have to wait, huh?

**Katey98y: ** In the anime it's Udon, but in this story... I'd have to say it changes.

**TO EVERYONE**

**Thanks for your awesomely outgoing youthfully spirited reviews. I swear I've actually gained five years. -Blows kisses- you're all the best!**


	5. Chapter 05: Stalkerz

**A/N: Long live Stalkerz...  
**

**Not.  
**

**Disclaimer: I Own not Inuyasha or Naruto.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 05: Stalkerz**

Kagome tumbled forward as the boat was hit by a rather powerful wave. Dude, did she just fall asleep sitting up? How weird. She felt something hit her leg and kicked it unconsciously.

"Watch it bitch."

She groaned, sometimes being stuck with a sword from the underworld as your only companion just sucked. His choice of people to pick on being somewhat limited.

"Shut-up Sounga, I'm not in the mood for you. What's your problem anyway? You've been angry the entire time we've been on this boat." She thought about it. "Well… angrier than usual."

There was a moment of silence. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Kagome blinked at the curt response before a devious smile settles across her lips. "I can't believe it."

"Quite."

She shook her head. "A sword-"

"I'm warning you."

She laughed. "You're afraid of water. That's just too funny! A sword is afraid of water!"

She stopped laughing, her eyes widening as she felt the air shift and start to spin around her.

"Don't you dare, Sounga!"

"Bite me Bitch."

She made a grab for him, but didn't make it in time. A giant tornado sprung up, throwing her over board.

* * *

"You –cough- fucking –hack- ass –cough- hole." Kagome sputter as she surfaced, shaking her soaking hair out of her eyes. "Using Dragon Twister on a BOAT of all places."

"I apologize for my crass behavior. Now, get me out of here."

She turned sharply towards him and went under. She quickly surfaced, sputtering and hacking. Damn, she forgot she was in the water there for a minute. She settled a glare on him, mouth submerged in the water as her arms moved languidly around her. Really, who put them in this situation? If he had thought ahead he would have realized that by doing that he'd destroy the boat and sink himself.

She wafted towards him; she'd proved herself right though. Despite his weight he floated rather well.

At least his eye did, which was glaring at her rather spectacularly for something without any facial features. She made a grab for him and awkwardly attached him to her back, sinking about five times before she succeeded in getting him under her garish bag.

Kagome examined her surroundings, ignoring the angry ramblings coming from the sword on her back. Seeing the arches close by, she sighed. "Well… At least we ended up at our destination."

Sounga blinked, pausing mid-rant to look over her shoulder. "Yes, but the only way to enter is by boat."

"Nah, we'll just swim through the tunnel. There's no harm in that."

He snorted. "Yeah, because **that's** not suspicious."

Kagome swam forward. "Don't worry about it. We'll just say our boat sank and we –well, I- managed to swim here."

She could practically here the sneer in his voice, "How clever of you."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, because if I think it was meant otherwise I might just leave you exactly where I rescued you."

Silence descended, which creeped her out. Not that she wasn't thankful for the absence of mouth, but being in a dark tunnel, and swimming through waters that you couldn't see into, was a bit on the creepy side if she said so herself.

She just hoped nothing 'brushed' against her leg…because that's how it always started.

Her mind wandered to the land, if only so she wouldn't spazz out in the middle of a dark tunnel and sink.

Hopefully there would be food stalls with something weird looking. She always loved to try weird looking food. Of course, there was that one time she'd been with her brother at the fair and tried some outstandingly gross looking food. Oddly enough (or not) she found out afterwards that it tasted exactly how it looked. When she had gone back to ask what it was it had turned out to be fried cockroaches.

That's right… cockroaches.

Needless to say, she spent almost the rest of her time there near a bathroom.

Not like that helped much in the beginning with all the traffic flow, but you usually gained the upper hand when you threatened people with vomit. It seemed other people didn't take well to cockroaches either.

Kagome's eyes widened as something pushed her under the water. Rather hard. Bubbles flew out of her mouth as whatever hit her slid across her body and over the back of her head. When the thing had finished molesting her she quickly surfaced and drew in some air. Lots of air. She barely heard Sounga's own gasp of air.

Who knew swords even needed air? Did he even have lungs? Well… He didn't have a mouth and he was able to speak, so she guessed it wasn't too outstanding.

"Ummm Dad… I think we hit something."

"No son, there's no way we could've." The 'father' let out a laugh, "It's not like this is'a a ROAD."

Kagome looked over to the side and blinked watery eyes as she carefully treaded water. Was that a boat? She couldn't tell, something dark was covering her face.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sounga gasped, clearly not over his almost drowning.

"It wasn't MY fault." She hissed.

"Dad! I just heard something!" The boy bet down in the boat.

"Nonsense m'boy! We're in'a tunnel! Nothin' else could possibly be here!"

Kagome scrunched her eyes as a bright light hit her, before opening them wide.

"See! Look there!"

She could hear something shuffle, "Where?" a gasp, "Dear Lord! It has three eyes! And one of em's red too!"

The boy's voice held more wonder than fear. "What is it!"

'_**IT**__ is human, thank-you very much. Well… demon.'_

"It… It must be the Three Eyed Monster of the Black Lagoon!"

Kagome blinked. What? But… they weren't even-

"Dad… we're not in a Lagoon."

Exactly.

"Quiet boy! Don't talk back to me! Now, gi'down!" Kagome slowly raised an eyebrow as the man shove his son down, the light falling away from her face in the process.

"EVASIVE MANEUVERS! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!"

Kagome watched, rather offended, as the boat expertly zigzagged down the tunnel at an amazing speed.

She floated in silence for a while, arms waving languidly through the water as she stared, shocked by the over-the-top reaction.

She heard a grunt from Sounga, prompting her to speak. "Well… that was odd." She turned slightly as she started moving through the tunnel again. "You know, it's your fault they acted like that, you one eyed freak."

A snort, "Oh yes, and your current choice of hairstyle had absolutely NOTHING to do with it."

Kagome quickly raised her hand to her hair. Her eyes widened as she felt it. It was all over the place.

Huh, somehow she couldn't bring herself to care. She pulled it out of her eyes. Ahh, blurry problem solved. That dad had been one weird dude though, nuttier than a fruitcake.

She took her hands off her hair and started moving again. "Well, we better get out of here before people start flocking to see 'The Three-eyed Monster of the Black Lagoon'."

Sounga snorted again. "I doubt anyone would believe him, and wouldn't it be 'The Three-eyed Monster of the Black Tunnel'."

Kagome thought about it a moment as she doggy paddled (much more relaxing) her way through the tunnel. "I guess you're right. Do you think we'll be famous?"

"The question you should be asking yourself here, Kagome, is do we even WANT to become famous that way?"

She laughed. "I suppose you're right again. It would be amusing though, wouldn't it?"

"In some ways, yes… Not that people would think of us as a monster once you're cleaned up."

Kagome looked forward, oddly perturbed by the somewhat compliment. Sounga didn't DO compliments. That was like… a pedophile NOT passing out lollipops. She saw light reflecting across the water and grinned. "Ahh! We're almost there!" She quickly changed to strokes as she came to the end.

The sun hit her eyes before she could even register it, causing her to hiss and seal them. Once she thought it was ok, she blinked them open and looked around.

He grin slowly faded. "…Sounga."

"…"

"Where are we?"

"Hmm… well… isn't that the question of the day."

Kagome groaned. Great, just great, she should have known this would happen. If Luck loved torturing her, why would he throw her exactly where she wanted to go?

"Knowing your luck we're probably on the opposite side of the island from the village."

Kagome groaned again. "Did you have to point that out?"

"Quite frankly? Yes. Look at it this way; at least we know what side of the island we're on. Even IF it's opposite the side we want."

She sighed, she hated Sounga's logic, because it sucked, and only further agitated her. "Well, it seems are trek starts here." She started to move towards the land on the right, "I'd rather not swim all the way there."

"You mean your trek. I get a free ride."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, down the river if you don't shut-up."

"Touché."

Kagome shook her head as she pulled herself out of the water. First off… she needed to check her bag. Hopefully, none of her food was ruined. Though she doubted she'd be that lucky. She shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew by. Hopefully she wouldn't get sick. Did demons even get sick? As far back as she could remember the only demons she'd ever seen that got sick were half demons. It must have been the human part of them. Her poor humanity…

She didn't understand though. She had thought turning into a demon would be drastic on her personality, but it wasn't. Except for the heightened instincts… and… well, the whole angry bloodlust, 'Don't come near me or I'll EAT YOU' mode, but that only happened when she got extremely angry. Which (now that she thought about it) she'd have to avoid doing. While she became extremely strong, she lost most of her mind to baser instincts, which was a huge disadvantage. That was like… Inuyasha fighting Sesshoumaru.

Guess who always won?

Yeah, the one who actually thought about what he was doing.

It really sucked though; all that extra strength and demons couldn't even utilize it properly.

Kagome shook her head as she settled down behind some trees. It might seem a bit weird if some boater spotted her out here in the middle of nowhere with no boat of her own. And if not boaters there was always the chance of some Ninja popping up. She threw Sounga to the ground uncaringly, ignoring his curses, as she set her bag in front of her and unzipped it.

"Ahh!"

"What is it? I can't see. Turn me over. Turn me over!"

Kagome snorted. Was it just her or was Sounga showing signs of a different personality? "It's nothing. I just found out my bags water proof." Her eyebrows furrowed, "You know, I've had this bag most of my life and I have NEVER noticed that."

"What's that say about you?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "That I don't think about the smaller things in life."

"…I was trying to lead you in a different direction."

She grinned. "I know."

Kagome quickly looked through her bag, just to be sure. Two sets of pajamas, Check. Two sets of clothes, check. Various un-nutritional foods, check. Ramen… huh… Oh well. Various weapons and bobbles, check. Purple and blue striped Rhinoceros plushy, check.

Kagome blinked, as she pulled the last item out of the bag and stared at it.

…Whose was that? Kagome shrugged and threw it back in. Oh well, she wouldn't question it. She already had enough things to question in her life. So what if a purple and blue rhinoceros made a mysterious appearance in her bag?

"I'm telling you it was the other way."

"And I'm telling you that I haven't gone anyway but straight. When one is on **one** side of the island and wants to get to the **other** one only has to move in a STRAIGHT line. Now, quit trying to get me lost."

"Whatever bitch."

She rolled her eyes. Was it worth it? Honestly, to put up with him one needed the patience of more than one saint.

"We're clearly getting nowhere listening to your outdated logic. I say turn left at that pine tree up there and see where that takes us."

Maybe about a thousand.

* * *

"DAMNIT! What the hell is up with all these damn twigs! Are they **trying** to kill me?"

Kagome huffed as she tripped over what she thought had to be the fiftieth twig. What was wrong with this forest? This ground? Why did it hate her so much? And it REALLY did. She found that out after the tenth twig.

Honestly, how can one possibly trip over twigs? They were… twigs, all of them practically as light as air.

Sounga loved rubbing things in. in fact, he did it rather gleefully and with much malicious intent. "I should have just taken you up on your offer to float down the river. It would have been much smoother than staying with you."

Kagome sighed as she slumped over. "I'm not in the mood for you."

If Sounga could grin, he would be. "It's amazing though, isn't it? For all your athletic abilities only enhanced by your demon agility you can't even dodge something as simple as a **twig**. On top of that a twig is light. Most people when faced with twigs don't even notice them, they just get kicked away. For you, on the other hand, there as heavy as bricks."

"Does it amuse you to humiliate me in various ways?"

Sounga started to speak.

Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "Nevermind! Look who I'm asking."

Kagome had always wondered about that too. Technically speaking one shouldn't be able to trip over a twig. It was physically impossible. A twig simply didn't have the weight behind it to catch the foot long enough to create a fall.

Kagome's head whipped to the side as she heard a shout. Kagome cursed as she put her head in her hands, her top hat miraculously staying on.

"… What did Haku tell you about turning your head to fast?"

"Oh shut-up. I heard something."

"Yeah, the sound of your vertebrae's snapi-"

Kagome glared at him, "No! Someone's yelling, or screaming, or laughing…" Her look turned thoughtful, "Maybe it was crying. You know what? Why's it matter? The point is I heard something."

Sounga rolled his eye. "Yes. Clearly. Although I find it doubtful, as you don't even know **what** you heard. It could be a **squirrel** for all you know, those damnable fritty creatures. What a positively **disgusting** race. Skittering around with there… there-"

"Squirrely way?"

"Yes, SQUIRRELY ways. You know they have their own place in hell right? No one could stand the damn things."

"Kagome maneuvered herself through the forest towards the noise. "I don't know. I always thought they were kind of cute."

"Oh yes, **EVERYONE** thinks there cute. With their raggedy bushy tails, and their cute head tilts and their bounding hops, but their **evil** creatures. On top o that their as annoying as hell, and don't think I didn't notice the ones in the God Tree that threw acorns at you when we went back to your time. That should have shown you that their not all sunshine and rainbows.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she remembered THOSE particular squirrels. Why did they hate her so much? And why did they have acorns in a tree that was clearly NOT an acorn tree? In fact, there wasn't an acorn tree for miles around her house. How exactly did they get them there?

Kagome's shoulders slumped. Why did so many things in her life not make any sense?

Kagome sighed as Sounga went off into his own little world about squirrels (with the occasional chipmunk comment). She slowed down as the sounds got louder. She hunched as she creeped up to a bush (laying Sounga down beside her) and looked past it. Her eyes swept over a make shift camp, surprisingly NOT in a clearing. There seemed to be about twenty ninja just twitching about. Ok, maybe not twitching, mostly because it couldn't be used in that context. It looked as though they were walking on eggshells. Huh, how weird for them to be making so much noise, but at the same time trying to keep themselves hidden. Nearly impossible, she knew, because she'd tried it before.

On top of that, she never knew that bush lurking actually worked. Sure, she'd seen it in the movies, but never would she have thought that no one would notice the bush lurker in real life. How many times had that caught Miroku after all? But then again how many times had they NOT caught him. Rather disturbing.

She twitched as Sounga said a particularly loud sentence about Bush Babies and there evil eyes (how did he get from squirrels to bush babies?).

"SHUT-UP!" She hissed.

"Why? It's not like they can hear us." Sounga replied.

"That may be true, but you're giving me a headache. So I suggest you stop before I throw you across the clearing and right into their camp!"

There was silence.

Kagome sighed. Finally! She turned back to the group and watched as a man seemed to jump across the clearing for no reason other than to amuse her.

"Well… that was uncalled for. I never threaten you do I?"

She through her hands up in the air as she turned towards the aggravating sword. Screw watching the other Ninja. "You threaten me all the time!"

"Who's there!"

Her hand flew towards the other Ninja. "I THOUGHT you said they couldn't hear us!"

If Sounga had an eyebrow it would have been raised. "Well, that was before you opened your big mouth."

"Who do you think made me open my mouth?"

He sniffed. "Well it certainly wasn't me."

Kagome twitched. Sometimes she really wished he had a neck, just so she could strangle him.

"Come out now!"

"Alright, Alright! I'm coming! Shut-up already!" Kagome froze.

"Smooth move, moron."

Kagome calmed herself. "If you weren't so obsessed with fuzzy creatures then NONE of this would have happened."

Sounga rolled his eye. "Oh? So now it's my fault?"

Kagome rose from behind the bush with the grace of a Queen. "Sounga, by now you should know that EVERYTHING is your fault."

* * *

"…We're lost." A redhead deadpanned as he stared into the forest.

"…" His partner shifted as he stared ahead as well.

"You've gotten us lost, Kakuzu."

"…"

"…Why am I even with you?"

Kakuzu shrugged. "Bosses decision, Sasori."

"Yes, I know. But… why **you**?" Sasori's face continued to stay blank as did his voice.

"How the fuck should I know? Just another one of his weird plans. Frankly, I don't really care, as long as I get my share of the money."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Yes, you and your money."

Kakuzu rounded on him, thread starting to move. "What the-" He jumped slightly (though he'd never admit it) when a roar tore through the forest.

"That was distinctly human."

Kakuzu twitched. Despite the fact that Sasori stayed emotionless you could always tell he was looking down on you. "Yes, I could tell." Bastard.

They both prepared themselves as they heard noises coming their way.

Sasori shifted slightly, the only movement he made since they stopped. "I doubt their Ninja; they shouldn't pose much of a threat."

"Hm."

"…Maybe we can ask them for directions."

"Will you shut-up about that already?"

"No need to yell, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu's eye twitched as they waited, expecting pretty much anything to come their way.

Yes… pretty much anything. Except (of course) what actually came. Kakuzu couldn't keep his jaw from falling open as a cackle made its way to them and he caught sight of the perpetrator.

A girl ran past them, almost too fast to see. Dressed in all black, she looked like a Ninja. A giant sword (something he thought should have been too heavy for her) he could SWEAR was laughing with her clutched in her hand.

She was gone before he could observe anymore.

"What the fu-" He never got to finish as he was nearly ran over by 20 or so cursing men.

Kakuzu and Sasori stood in silence. Simply to shocked to speak. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Sasori. He stood directly beside him, the rest of his face was carefully blank, but his eyes were impossibly wide. Probably the most emotion he'd shown in like… forever.

Sasori was the first to break the silence. "They had pink and green hair."

"…"

"They had no clothes on."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"They were orange."

"Yes! I could see all that!" His eye twitched, something that was obviously going to become permanent. "…Unfortunately."

They were quite for a minute.

"It doesn't seem like we'll be asking them for direction."

Kakuzu sighed.

* * *

Kagome hid inside a tree, not trying to be particularly quite. She could probably start swingin' on vines like Tarzan and the ones chasing her wouldn't even notice, so intent were they on thinking she'd ran in a straight line.

Once all the Ninja ran under the tree and disappeared into the foliage she jumped down and dusted herself off. "You know… we never did find out what they were out there for."

"That's because the minute you showed yourself you jutsu'd their asses orange… quite literally."

"Hey! I wasn't TRYING to make them have pink hair… or be orange." Kagome frowned, "…Or naked for that matter. How in the world did THAT happen?" Kagome shook her head, "Anyway, I was trying to do that water Jutsu Zabuza showed me."

"Which you failed at… THREE times, all with different results."

Kagome grumbled to herself. "No one was ASKING you."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Maybe I was mumbling so you wouldn't hear." She ignored the fact that now Sounga was mumbling, and surveyed her surroundings. Everything was green, and trees. Ah oh.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Do you honestly think someone of MY caliber could possibly get lost? I think not."

She picked up Sounga. "Kagome… what are you doing?"

She grinned, "Now, the way to the village is…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Kagome lowered her hand before throwing it up, letting go of the sword so he soared up into the air, and watched as he twirled back down. She winced as he came down with a crash on his eye before toppling over.

"…That way." She picked him up before he could comment and started to run.

* * *

"Hahahahaha! Look, my directional expertise has not failed us! There lays the village, spread out before us. How wonderful am I?"

"I think it's MY directional expertise, as you put it."

"No, no Monsieur. I was the one that threw you, without which you would not have landed."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that by the way. I still have dirt in my eye."

Kagome snorted as she moved towards the village. "Do you really think I care if the Sword of Hell forgives me or not?"

All that met that reply was silence. She shrugged, let him sulk. He did it quite spectacularly.

Kagome grinned and gave a friendly wave to the two guards stationed outside the city gate. The one on the left blushed and waved back while the one on the right raised an eyebrow at her. She'd kept her word to Zabuza and still wore what he termed as 'inconspicuous clothes'… grudgingly. She did however leaver her hair down and was now sporting a black top hat. That, if viewed from the sky, had a blaring bull's-eye on it.

She hit the inside of the village and looked around with wide eyes. This –she guessed- would be similar to what Venice would look like, if it weren't so crowded. Waterways and pathways curved around each other, houses lining their way. In the center of the village was a small island surrounded completely surrounded by a river that flowed in from the ocean on the opposite side as her.

It… was actually kind of cozy feeling. Not as nice as her island, with her demonic teacher and bunny sibling, but still. A grin formed on her face again. Now... time to get some weird food… and supplies too she supposed. She'd need them. Best to do that first. Save the best for last was her motto.

Or at least one of them.

She put her finger to her chin and tapped it, ignoring the stares she got from people passing her. She'd have to find a weapon shop, a clothing store (she only had the outfit Zabuza and Haku had put together for her), and a scroll and/or book store. After that she'd stroll through the open stall market for some food. She could always use water Jutsu if she ran out of water, but there was no such thing for food.

She looked around, spotting houses, but no stores. Hmm, other side perhaps. She walked down the street before turning onto a bridge street, the stores (haha!) where held up on stilts above the water, each store had a ramp leading to the door, so no one would fall into the water that ran below. She looked at the signs, trying to find one of the ones she wanted.

She stopped in front of a rather glaring building and raised an eyebrow. "N.W.E?"

Sounga finally spoke up from her shoulder. "What do you suppose that stands for?"

Kagome blinked. "Ninja's Weapon Emporium?"

"I highly doubt someone would WILLINGLY name their store that. That would be utterly ridiculous."

Kagome's eyebrow moved in a fashion that she refused to call a twitch. "Hmmm." She walked up the little ramp and opened the door. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to myself."

She grinned. "You just talked to me."

"…Shut-up."

The smile slipped off her face as she looked around, the person closest to her took a step back. Probably thought she'd been talking to herself. Hell, why'd she even bother to notice anymore? She gave the woman a feral smile, making sure her fangs showed and watched in satisfaction as the woman's eyes widened before she inched around her and ran out the door. Fufufu. How amusing, like a bunny. She shook her head and started exploring the store.

She raised an eyebrow as she picked up a sword and held it away from herself, watching the liquid covering it drip to the floor. "Err… sir?" She turned halfway towards the store clerk, "This sword has blood on it."

She jumped slightly as a man in a long overcoat shuffled towards her. "No," Her mouth fell open slightly as he took the sword from her and hid it inside his coat, "that's mine." His eyes darted around the room, "Thanks for finding it."

She backed up a little, gem hued eyes wide. "Sure… no problem."

Her gaze followed him as he shuffled out the door in a suspicious manner.

"…Well, that certainly doesn't happen every day."

Kagome slouched. "There are a lot of things that happen to me that don't happen every day. I'm surprised I'm not use to it by now."

She straightened and pumped her fist in the air. "But, that's ok! Because, while I'm still not used to them, I've learned to live with them. So, all is right in the universe!"

"I think you have a screw loose somewhere."

Kagome glared at a man to her side, only because she couldn't glare at the sword. She was happy when he cringed. "I thought you weren't talking to me." She grinned when she was met with silence. Fufufu. So predictable.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She was going to have to stop laughing like that. Pretty soon she'd be sprouting tentacles and trying for world domination.

She resumed her search for useful items, picking out a black boomerang blade with a glittering green dragon writhing up it, some interesting looking clear smoke bombs that numbed the sense of smell, a pair of katars with what looked like Celtic knots on them, a pair of completely silver sai's, two black and gray dirks, and some random shurikens, senbon, and kunai, before walking up to the register and informing the guy, who wasn't paying attention, that she was ready.

She sighed as they guy went over what she got, rather slowly. "Hey, what do the initials 'N.W.E' stands for?"

The man looked at her sharply and she raised an eyebrow. They came back down again as he looked her up and down. What was wrong with this weirdo?

Once he was finished looking (creep) he nodded and leaned forward, beckoning for her to do the same. She eyed him but complied, one wrong move and he'd get a Katar up his nostril. He looked around once before whispering, "It stands for Ninja's Weapon Emporium, but you can't just ANNOUNCE that to the world you know? That you run a store for Ninja's, right? Cause like, Ninja's have to be sneaky, so like, they need a sneaky store, to like, shop at."

Kagome slowly leaned back, "Uh huh… You do know that the store across the street has a huge sign in their window that says 'SALE: NINJA CLOTHES HALF OFF' right?"

The guy gave her a funny look, popping the bubble gum he was chewing, "Uh… so?"

She shook her head. No… she was NOT going to get into this. "Never mind, just… ring my things up so I can get the hell out of here."

He shrugged and started ringing her items up (again slowly). "Sure dude."

She watched another item slowly slide across the table, only one more left. Why was he so slow?

"So dude, can all of this even FIT in that bag of yours?"

Her eyes narrowed. "It'll fit."

Just one more item.

"Are you sure dude?"

Her eyes narrowed even further. "I'll make it fit."

Almost there…

YES!

He did the surfer shrug again and blew a bubble. "Whatever dude. Totals 120.96."

Her eyes widened. Oh… Oh… oh…oh.

Well… her bad. Money would have made her exploring a little easier. Well… how to get out of this predicament. She only had about twenty dollars on her. Hmmmm….

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. A slow smile spread across her face. "Hey, DUDE, your flies open."

He blinked and looked down, causing her grin to grow even wider, "What? No it's not dude I think your-"

He completely missed the fist coming towards his face.

Kagome grinned as she hefted her bag over her should, most of her new weapons safely tucked inside. The rest where hidden in various places on her person. She blew a bubble from the gum she'd 'liberated' along with her weapons as she walked across the street to the clothing shop. That trick worked every time, no one liked there fly open. She gave a small 'oof' when she hit someone as she entered the store.

"Sorry, I wa-" Alarm swelled up inside her before she even finished her sentence. Something she didn't understand. Her eyes slitted as she looked up into a slightly startled pair of black ones. Red flecks appeared in hers as a snarl started to rip its way out of her throat before she realized what she was doing. She quickly turned her head to the side and started coughing, covering the half formed snarl.

That was a bad idea. She started hacking as she accidently inhaled her gum. She gave a choking gasp before she started to really cough. Her face went red from lack of air before she finally managed to get herself together. She blinked, tears in her eyes as they lost the flecks of red.

She continued to keep her face turned away. Well… that was embarrassing. It also didn't help that the alarmed feeling hadn't left her.

"Itachi, what are you doing?"

Kagome jumped slightly before slowly turning around and examining the one she'd ran into and the one that was coming up behind him, trying to figure out what had sent her in to a tizzy (that was still going on). They were both wearing long black capes… cloaks... with red outlined clouds on them. The one she ran into had a face that reminded her of Sesshoumaru, in the fact that he was totally emotionless. His hair was black and long enough to be put in a ponytail that rested at the base of his neck, his eyes where either a dark gray or black, she couldn't quite tell. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to put him in her 'beautiful' category or her 'handsome' one.

Her eyes flickered to the other one that had come to stand behind him. She raised an eyebrow. What… in the world was he? The first thought that came to her mind, was Beauty and the Beast. He was BLUE, and his eyes were white, not glowing white, but like… insane asylum white. And… were those GILLS on his cheeks? Huh, she'd always figured that if someone had gills they'd be on their neck. What caught her attention the most about him though, was the huge sword hanging off his back. She tilted her head with curiosity as she unconsciously moved forward to examine it. Invading Beauty's personal bubble in the process.

It was slightly bigger than Sounga, and was being held by a brown leather belt that went over one shoulder and below the other arm. White cloth wrapped the up its entire blade so you couldn't see what it looked like. There was a small white skull that served as a pommel for the blade. The air around it churned and pulsed with chakra, and she could feel it pulling at hers, wanting to eat it. She wondered if it was somehow like Sounga, it FELT kind of like Sounga. Her eyes brightened, what an amazing sword! She wanted to see what the blade looked like.

She jumped slightly as she heard Sounga grunt. Uh oh. She turned her head slightly and whispered fiercely, "Quite, Sounga!"

She turned back and saw them both staring at her, the beast had both his eyebrows raised and Beauty had narrowed his eyes.

She laughed nervously. "Hehehe…heh. Ahem. Sorry about that… wasn't watching… I'll be going now." She slowly backed out of the store and shot off down the street.

* * *

Itachi slowly raised an eyebrow as he watched the voluptuous girl run around the corner like the gates of Hell were at her back.

…Intriguing.

He was curious as to why she was running away in what felt like half formed hysteria. As far as he knew he'd never met the girl.

His lip twitched. What an interesting girl.

But what was even more interesting…

He exited the building and walked in the same direction the girl had run. "Come Kisame. We're following her."

Kisame gave him a startled look as he started walking beside him. "I didn't know you liked girls like that."

"That's not why, you fool." Although…

"Oh…" Kisame pulled up beside him, "…Then why are we?"

He took a minute before answering. "She has the chakra of a demon."

* * *

**A/N:** There now the next Chapter will be the new chapter!


	6. Chapter 06: Not Your Usual Kidnapping

**A/N:**Alright so it took me awhile to read through it and fix a couple things. It's kind of all over the place, I promise the next chapter will be a bit more put together.

... Probably.

I go with the flow and my flow makes no sense.

And the reason I waited awhile to put it up is so people would notice that I changed the other chapters. You know cause I thought if I updated and put up the new chapter at the same time people wouldn't even BOTHER reading the authors note. I can see now that that my assumption was indeed correct. Although NOT putting it up hadn't helped either, some people STILL didn't read it.

And I doubt those people will read this one, so really, what's the point?

Disclaimer: I own nothing including the saying from Glee which I found absolutely hilarious and had to use.

* * *

**Chapter 06: Not Your Usual Kidnapping  
**

Kagome slowly peaked her head around the corner, careful not to accidentally tip her Green Tea Ice Cream. Her eyes slowly scanned the streets and the people walking through them. After running down various streets she'd thought she'd gotten far enough away from them. Really, some people just screamed 'Hey! I'ma bad guy! Out to do bad Thing! Oh ya!', and Kagome was pretty sure she wanted none of that. It would figure that she'd run into some pretty sketchy people right from the beginning. Her luck was astounding.

Astoundingly bad that is.

She should have had Zabuza give her a seminar on evil organizations in this world. He was pretty sleazy himself, so he probably knew ALL of them. She couldn't be positive, but judging by the identical cloaks they wore they either liked to match or they belong to **something**. That and they'd been wearing the same ring on the same finger. And unless they were BFF's forever or married (and just forgot which finger the ring actually goes on), that also meant something. Probably something bad. Because let's face it, the dude was a **shark**. She had nothing against sharks but they tended to be mean, and mean people tended not to join organizations hell bent on passing out free pancakes to the poor. Unless said pancakes where poisoned. The other one had been utterly gorgeous, but utterly unreadable, and that usually meant evil to. She'd never meant anyone like that who WASN'T evil in some way.

So with that being said Kagome was staying away from them, because she planned to have FUN. As much fun as she could possibly handle. There was going to be no saving the world THIS time. Uh uh, no way. She refused… vigorously. She was going to do things the way SHE wanted to do things.

"Mommy that lady in the top hats creepy."

"Hush, Kai. You're being rude."

She ate a chunk of her ice cream as she watched the mother calmly pull her son away from her down the street, before walking out from behind her safe corner. Obviously staying there was just making her stand out more.

Who knew though that running away could lead her to some very good food stalls? That and some other suspicious stalls selling some pretty suspicious things. She'd bought some things… or more liked nicked them and shoved them into her favorite dilapidated backpack.

Kagome slyly looked over her shoulder as the crowd jostled her down the street. Sounga had been pretty angry that she'd silenced him so rudely. No amount of telling him that she'd been **trying** to save her life had stemmed his hateful glare. Apparently he was affronted, not by the fact that she'd silence him, but because it wasn't **his** life she was trying to save. And apparently, telling a sword that they weren't **technically** alive and so therefore not in any form of danger was a major faux pas. She turned her head back around and continued down the street with a shake of her glossy hair. So now, like most other times, there was the ignorer and the ignoree.

She came to a slow stop, ignoring the 'Watch it!' from almost every were around her as a not-good shiver crawled its way up her spine like a slug. Her ice cream paused at her mouth as she recognized the slow stream of familiar chakra coming from behind her, a chakra signature she was pretty sure she'd LOST. One that was steadily closing the distance between them. So much for **that** plan. She slowly turned on her heels, eyes wide, as she met the shark (literally) like grin stretching across the face of The Beast. He was **clearly** pleased with himself as he made his way towards her at a slow pace. It would figure that no one would jostle **him** in this crowded street.

Damn… Now how was she going to get out of this? What in the world did he want with her anyway? Where they really so superficial that they'd try to kill her for running into them? Well… she wasn't sure about the shark but the other one did remind her of Sesshoumaru, and he definitely would. She could just here him. 'How dare you touch this Sesshoumaru's august self, prepare to die, filthy human'. She rolled her eyes, how many times had she heard THAT one.

Woah… This was like one of those scenes in an anime where some kid bumped into some yakuza character and then they proceeded to try to beat the crap out of said kid. But then the kid was like some super strong person and beat the crap out of them instead.

She slowly lowered her ice cream as she watched the shark literally elbow someone who'd come to close to him out of the way. Her eyes tracked the man as he spun through the air before he slammed into a group of people like a bowling ball into pins and they all toppled to the ground in a groaning pile.

Kagome turned around. Huh… somehow she didn't think this situation would turn out QUITE like that one.

Running away now.

She took off into a jog down the street, throwing her top hat to the side where some kid picked it up with a 'cool!'. She wasn't that stupid, it would just make her stand out more. That's all she needed a bulls-eye on her head. She thought of the top of her hat with an out of place snicker. Literally.

"Uh… Sounga, we have a problem." Well she had a problem, but she wasn't going to get into the inanimate object argument with him again.

"Scauuu... Scccuuaaaa."

Kagome almost dropped her ice cream at the sound, barely managing to tighten her hands around the savory treat. An outraged expression thundered across her face. Her voice left in a hiss. "Are you **snoring** on me?"

"Sccuuuaaaa... Scccaaaauuuu."

She knew he was old… but really? Well, wasn't that just perfect! She twisted around a man, her hair flaring out around her as she caught sight of The Beast keeping pace behind her, the same smirk still planted firmly across his face. Bastard. He was toying with her.

Hmmm… She wondered.

Kagome raised her hand, more specifically her finger, and plastered a bright smile on her face. His smirk shriveled up faster than a fish in the desert. She spun back around and kept running. Yes, the middle finger did indeed mean the same thing here as it did in her world. The good thing? Now his expression matched his face which was a little **less** creepy. The bad thing? Now he really wanted to beat the crap out of her and sped up in order to achieve said goal.

Well, wasn't her day looking better and better? Perchance sticking her middle finger up at him wasn't the BEST decision she'd ever made. She was starting to realize that she wasn't very good at making decision that benefitted her.

She skidded to a halt unwillingly as spinning red eyes came into view. If it was any other time she would have whined at her rather obvious misfortune.

Where they insane? Doing something like… whatever they were doing (which seemed like a pretty good impression of cat(s) and mouse) in the middle of a crowded street? They were going to get people hurt. Though judging by what she'd seen so far, that didn't really bother them. It wouldn't really bother her either if it was people that deserved it, but not people who had nothing to do with what was going on. She did have **some** ethics after all, however rare they were nowadays. It her time she could just shouted something like 'RAPE', or better yet 'FIRE' (people where always more concerned about their own welfare), and got some help, but from what Zabuza said that probably wouldn't work HERE.

Kagome jerked to the left and ran straight into an alley. It really was disturbing what all could co-exist in an alley. Dogs, cats, rats, PEOPLE, fungi… it was like a germaphobes worst nightmare. She looked behind her and groaned when she caught sight of the shorter (and perhaps (definitely) better looking) one still on her tail. She immediately regretted that decision when she slammed straight into something extremely hard.

She stumbled sideways and hit the alley wall with a groan. She should have known better. You never EVER look behind you. That's how you got caught, **or** in scary movies… get eaten. At least her ice cream was still intact. She brought her hand up and rubbed her nose as she looked at what she'd run into.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "Was that really necessary?" She kept the 'you big fat blue baboon' part to herself, somewhat thinking it would only inflame her current situation. Which already, quite apparently, was not going in her favor.

Sharp teeth came into view as blue lips pulled up in satisfaction. "Yes… Yes it was."

She continued to rub her nose and mumbled, "Asshole."

She slouched back into the wall as he came forward, towering over her impressively. The shorter one slowly walked near her other side, effectively pinning her into position, and while he was not as impressive in the height area he more than made up for it in the Evil Vibes area.

She was starting to think that her choice of escape wasn't really the SMARTEST choice, if only because there was no one to hear her scream. Except for the homeless, but somehow she doubted they cared.

What did they want with her anyway?

Kagome scratched the back of her head sheepishly, mussing up her hair. She'd have to admit; together they made a pretty impressive pair. "I don't suppose you cornered me in this creepy alley to steal my ice cream, huh?" She could dream couldn't she? Although even that might be something she would fight them for.

It was just that good.

Snow White slowly raised an eyebrow; clearly he didn't think her words deserved an answer. It was eerie exactly how MUCH he reminded her of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome gave a sigh and straightened herself up, though it was a hopeless effort she still felt ridiculously small compared to SOME people.

Well… there was no way she was going down without a fight, and she'd make sure it was an IMPRESSIVE one at that. A hard expression planted itself on her face, her eyes darkening like a storm over a sea as she grimly took a bite of her ice cream. "Alright, let's do this."

~*~ Ten minutes later ~*~

Kagome glared at the man walking silently behind her, mostly because he was the only one she COULD glare at (and she wasn't starin…er… GLARING because he was just too handsome NOT to look at… because he wasn't… OBVIOUSLY).

She blew out air, ruffling her bangs, and felt much like she had every time Kouga had kidnapped her. Though she doubted this would end with them proposing marriage.

Although... She eyed the long haired one again before she shook her head. What was WRONG with her? Stockholm syndrome so soon?

She drummed her fingers. "You do know that that was extremely unfair and underhanded." On top of that the shorter one had sealed her chakra points. What a low blow. She felt like she had absolutely no energy.

Snow White looked at her, before he tilted his head to the side, clearly amused. Man, she just wanted to strangle him. If only he'd take one step closer…

Somehow she didn't think these warring emotions were good for her mental stability. But then again who said she was stable to begin with? Somehow she thought that that ship had LONG since sailed… and then hit a storm and sunk straight into Davie Jones locker.

"You threw your ice cream at Kisame. If you had not stopped to laugh you possibly could have put up a better defense instead of scream-"

Kagome's face lit up like a fire, "ALRIGHT!" She tried to fight off her embarrassment and ended up turning her head to the side. "I was CLEARLY letting you win. I just wanted to see what you wanted me for. It's not every day someone starts stalking me."

Who was she kidding? It happened more times to her than the world's greatest celebrity.

She felt the Beast snort under her. "If that was you letting us win then I'm not blue."

Kagome tried her hardest not to say anything, she **really** did, she could practically feel her brain playing tug-o-war, but alas curiosity got the better of her survival instincts. "Why **are** you blue? Is it some weird birth defect, radiation of some sort, or did you mother actually get it on with a shark and you were the unfortunate outcome?"

She let out an 'eep!' as the tall monster of a man jostled her. "Shut-up!"

She glared down at his back; alright she might have deserved that. She did, after all, ask her question in what **could** be considered an insulting way.

Kagome slowly grinned. "I bet this makes you feel sooo proud though. Beating up and kidnapping an innocent homeless girl." She gave a dramatic sigh as she felt the man below her stiffen, clearly peeved. She could be astoundingly annoying when she wanted to be. "The amount of **dignity** it must take to do something like this. Why… I'm just astounded. Your reservoir of unending **manly** pride must be so high in its metaphorical well that it's practically OVERFLOWING."

"It is."

Kagome closed her mouth and fell silent as she turned her attention back to the one walking behind them, silky hair swing slightly with his movements. A frown worked its way across her face as he raised an eyebrow at her, probably waiting for her to say something else. Damn she hated that eyebrow. To any ordinary onlooker his face might seem completely blank despite the action, but she hadn't spent time with Sesshoumaru and NOT learned anything.

He was **clearly** amused.

She couldn't help herself. He'd ruined her fun. "You're such a LOSER."

She was taken completely by surprise when she heard a slight husky chuckle, almost below hearing range. The Blue man's stumble below her told her it didn't happen often. Her eyes narrowed. "It's not funny!"

She huffed and turned her head to the side, but strained her ears until the laughter subsided. How unfair was that? The evil guys weren't supposed to have nice laughs. They were supposed to have dark, sadistic, creepy laughs. Like… well like Naraku! He might have been dastardly handsome but he had one seriously disturbing laugh.

Kagome's sense of dread re-awakened as she heard something. Something that sounded suspiciously like a snore interrupted. Her eyes closed slowly as she let her head fall forward onto her current rides shoulder, hair falling in front of her. The Beast jerked to a halt causing her forehead to bump into his shoulder.

She could feel the Beasts head turn slightly. "What the hell was that?"

She lifted her head slightly and peered out through her bangs to see Snow White staring at her, eyes narrowed.

She laughed nervously. "A squirrel?"

Snow White's lip twitched.

Beast was clearly not as amused. "Don't fuck with me."

She sniffed. "I wouldn't **dream** of it, Blue Goo."

She shifted slightly, really though, she'd rather not deal with-

"Where the hell are we, wench?"

-THAT.

* * *

Kagome kept her eyes closed, a pained look etched on her face as her ears continued to be assaulted.

"I cannot BELIEVE you got yourself caught!"

Say's the sword who couldn't even be bothered to wake up when she'd been captured.

"-Got ME caught!"

She snorted. Oh, of course, how could she have possibly misinterpreted his last sentence? After all, he's what REALLY mattered.

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. That was just great though. Now, not only did she have to put up with her captures criticism of her capturing, she also had to put up with her own swords. She wondered how many people in the world had ever been in this kind of situation. Or any situation she'd ever been in really.

"With you there's no NEED for an elaborate set up, you just blunder on into your enemies hold. It's like you've plastered a sign on your forehead that says, 'Come and capture me! I'm an idiot so you'll definitely succeed!'"

Alright, she had enough, there was only so much she'd put up with from a **sword**. She turned her head slightly to the side, so she could speak to him more clearly. "Could you POSSIBLY keep your thoughts to yourself?" She couldn't exactly say 'keep your freakin' pie hole shut!' as he didn't really HAVE one.

She heard a huff from her back. One that clearly meant there would be NO listening to Kagome today. "Never! I'm the Sword of Hell! It will be a cold day in my home town when I listen to the scared pleas of a 5' peon of a girl who can't even properly defend herself without shrieking like a five year old with pigtails. I can see why you didn't use me though. You can wield a sword about as well as you can fly. Which is to say not at all."

Kagome felt no small amount of outrage at that entire monologue. "I'll have you know I'm approximately 5'8." Feeling that that didn't adequately sum up her outrage she continued. "And I can **so** wield a sword."

Sounga snorted. "Please, I've seen grandma's wielding swords better than you. Ones with arthritis and backs like quasi motto."

Her face took on a disgusted look. "Now that was just uncalled for." She somehow got the feeling he was talking about Keade. He was just lucky she wasn't here, or he'd be scrap metal.

She heard Kisame snickering. "From what I've seen it seems pretty damn accurate."

"No one was talking to YOU."

Damn, this sucked.

* * *

Kisame rather liked his job; he rather liked it a lot. What person wouldn't like a job like his? He got to kill people, he got to exercise on a daily basis (not to mention what it did for his cardiovascular health), and he got a damn good paycheck. And if something chose to deeply annoy him then was given free rein to maim and/or kill it. On top of that, his assigned partner liked to keep to himself, and preferred Kisame keep to himself too. This just meant that he didn't have to deal with a lot of ideal chatter and, on the few occasions where he did want to, he'd just go out drinking with Hidan. And since Kisame's job was technically his life that's all there really was to it.

So, with that being said, Kisame really enjoyed his life.

Well… except for now that is.

Kisame felt his eye give an involuntary twitch for what felt like the thousandth time since they'd decided to grab the demon girl. Since he'd wished that he could put himself out of his own misery. Put HER out of his misery would be even more preferable. There was a reason for that too.

"You should kill him."

Kisame could feel his eye giving that involuntary twitch again.

"Create some kind of diversion then throw me at him. Or, better yet, pull me out and use my Dragon Twister. While it may take an average individual to wield a sword, which we've already established you are not, even an idiot can call out Dragon Twister, so we know you can do that just fine."

He could tell the girl was rolling her eyes just by the way she spoke. "You do know he can hear you, right?"

"…No I did not."

Kisame could feel the slim girl sigh through his shoulder. "That's because you're an idiot."

Outrage entered the headless voice. "I beg your pardon?"

He was so glad his Samehada couldn't talk. He was more than curious though as to how a sword COULD talk. No sword that he'd ever come across had ever talked before, and he'd come across quite a few chakra infused swords. Nor had he ever come across one that radiated so much disturbing chakra. He was more than willing to believe that the sword did indeed come from hell. How this slip of a girl got her hands on it, he didn't even want to think about.

The sneer was clear in her voice, "You heard me."

"**You're** the idiot."

"To bad I already said it first."

Kisame glared ahead. Trying, and failing, to keep his eye from twitching again. Was it unhealthy to develop a continuous twitch in ones eye?

"I **clearly** said it before you."

"No you didn't, you faceless freak of nature."

"Yes, I did you impertinent whelp!"

Kisame's glare turned into a squint. He could barely see where he was walking.

"Na uh."

"Yes… I did."

"No you didn't!"

Yes I did!"

His eye twitched… for the last time. He tossed her up in the air, high enough so that he knew it would hurt when she came back down. He felt a pretty decent amount of satisfaction when the girl landed back on his shoulder with a painful groan. The growl that left his throat sounded more like a bear than the shark he looked like. "Shut-up! The both of you!"

His feet hit a tree and he jumped up to a higher branch which made him almost miss the girls huff of annoyance, but other than that she seemed content to remain silent.

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one with him. "You shut-up. What the hell are you anyway? I've lived in Hell for hundreds of years and never seen anything quite as fugly as you."

Silky hair brushed across the side of his face as the women turned her head slightly, he missed her investigative gaze. "I think, if you look at him from an angle, he's kind of cute. Like one of those weird plushies you win from one of those machines."

Wasn't she making fun of him for the exact same reason earlier? Kisame's eyes twitched again. "I said SHUT-UP!"

Oh how he hated kidnappings. That's why he'd had absolutely no problem becoming Itachi's partner, because Itachi never got kidnapping missions. Itachi didn't **do** kidnappings. He did the killings, and the maimings, and possibly the torturings for information, but he didn't do the kidnappings. Despite his near continuous look of sheer boredom, Itachi wasn't the most patient person (when dealing with other people) on the face of the planet. There were very few people he could stand. The one time the boss had forgotten that and assigned them a kidnapping (of a daimyo at that) the kidnap-ee had made it about half a mile with them before Itachi had mangekyou'd the life out of him.

Literally. The last Kisame had seen of the man, he'd been floating down a river with foam coming out of his mouth.

After that Kisame never had to worry about the Leader putting them on kidnapping missions again, because the man had learned one very important lesson with that.

Never again.

This, of course, led Kisame to wondering why oh why Itachi couldn't have just informed some other Akatsuki members that there was a crazy girl with demon chakra running around Water Country. Let them kidnap her.

He was partial to Deidara and Toby. He had the feeling her and Toby would get along exceedingly well. They were both extremely annoying. He could care less about Deidara's sanity.

Who the hell knew what Itachi was thinking? Kisame certainly didn't, he never did. But really, did Itachi have to forbid him from harming the hostage. People tended to listen a little better when you break on of their legs and threaten to do the same to the other one. ? Getting her to the Leader ALIVE was all that really mattered, right?

But then again he also remembered the conversation the leader had had with all of them concerning the Jinchuriki. Minimal to no damage. But still, certainly a couple fingers were ok?

But more than any of that, why did Itachi have to scout ahead?

"Why would anyone buy something so ugly?"

He narrowed his eyes at the ground whizzing by below them. Scratch that, Itachi didn't scout ahead, he ran away. That bastard ditched him so he didn't have to deal with THEM.

The girl raised her hand, "Oh I would."

Kisame raised an eyebrow at that. Should he take that as a compliment? Or an insult?

"Obviously your taste in the opposite sex has been seriously and severely warped. What has caused this I don't know, but its nauseating."

"I wouldn't even be talking if I was you. You don't even HAVE a sex."

Kisame thought that this was true.

"You can't be serious, wench. Did you even really **look** at him? I mean most people wouldn't even need to do a double take. They would be able to see the fugly the first time even from far away. But if that's not the case for you than maybe you should take a closer look."

Well… that was more than a bit insulting.

She huffed. "Look, I saw him before you did and, **unlike** you, I had a pretty good close up of his face when he tossed me over his shoulder like a rag doll. Not even a blemish in sight."

"That's because he's blue."

"So? I've seen worse."

"You're an idiot."

The girls hand fell down as she let out an outraged gasp. "I am NOT!"

Oh dear Kami-sama, not again.

"Yes… you are."

He closed his eyes in what felt like **actual** physical pain. He could feel that persistent twitch wanting to leap forward.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are-"

Kisame felt the vein in his eye pop. He dropped to the ground. "THAT'S IT! I've had enough."

"Of what your face? Because we have."

Kagome gave an 'eep' as she was tossed to the side with a snarl like a Raggedy Anne Doll, Sounga ripped from her shoulder, sending her spinning.

She let out an 'oomph' as she hit the ground and skidded. She swung her head around to stare at the plushy in shock. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just throw me to the ground like that! What if I run- Hey… Hey now, what are you doing?" She quickly scrambled to her feet in outrage, finger pointing at him, "You let him go!" Her eyes narrowed. "I said. Let. Him. Go."

Kisame gave a shark like smile, which showed how much he relished the word he let out. "No."

This was going to feel **extremely** satisfying.

* * *

Kagome was outraged. Completely outraged. "I can't believe you sealed my sword! **How** did you even seal my sword?" And could he reverse it? Because let's just face it, there was only so many ways you could get him to shut-up.

Still though, how rude! That was **her** sword. Her Sounga. No one touched **her** things and got away with it unscathed.

… Unless of course they kidnapped her first. Then it might take a fair bit of planning before she got them back.

She was a bit curious though as to how he managed to do something even Kikyou couldn't accomplish.

She felt him shrug slightly. "You just seal the chakra at the pinpoints."

Kagome gave a frustrated growl, and really wished Snow White was still walking behind them so she at least had **something** to glare at. "But Sounga doesn't **have** chakra!"

She could just feel the self satisfied smirk that was undoubtedly crossing his face. "Sorry to brake it to you, but everything has chakra."

"UNSEAL HIM YOU UNNATURALLY LARGE BLUE BABOON!"

"Hey! Be quiet! Do you really think you're in the kind of situation where you can just talk freely?"

Kagome's electric blue eyes narrowed. She carefully lifted her leg before swinging it forward as hard as she could. She smirked as her knee made impact with his chest. Now a human might not do much damage, but she was a demon, and had the power even with such limited movement. The grunt of pain and gasp for air as her captor bent over filled her stomach with a warm fuzzy feeling like hot cocoa on a cold night.

Could… Could that possibly be satisfaction?

Another bout of fuzzy filled her when she heard him groan.

Why yes, yes it could.

* * *

Kagome drummed her fingers against the cloud spotted black cloak below her in thought. Now what was she supposed to do? This was utterly boring. Not the tormenting Kisame part, that was pretty interesting, but the being carried over the shoulder thing was getting pretty old. The skin of her ribs was getting itchy, and her feet were falling asleep. She now understood why kidnappers throw their victim over the shoulder. It was extremely hard to do ANYTHING in her position, which made it unbelievably hard to escape. Even if she did somehow manage to escape she didn't think even her demon strength would help in taking down Kisame. He was about the size of the Hulk. She just knew that if she did get away he wouldn't hesitate to perform his own version of the hulk smash. Then her head would crack open like a watermelon.

Besides she'd practically blew her chance when she'd kneed him. It was uber harder to get away when your legs were tied together. Kicking him had probably been pretty near the bottom of her 'Smart Idea's' list.

Yeah, she should have planned that better.

She gave another sigh. Why wasn't that Itachi back yet? If she had to stare at **something** she'd rather it be him.

Kagome let her chin thunk against her captures shoulder and watched the ground below move back and forth with his movements.

"Hey Buddy."

"I'm not your buddy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why'd you kidnap me anyway?"

Silence was her answer.

She poked him in the middle of his back. "Oh, come on, you can't just expect me to go along quietly, you have to tell me."

He snorted. "Whether you go along quietly or not doesn't matter. You're still going."

True. True. "But it would be a lot more peaceful for you, don't you think?"

She could really feel him struggling after those words, clearly he wanted her silence.

Finally, he turned his head slightly to the side. "I doubt you'd shut-up even if I did tell you. You haven't shut-up so far."

"But I could."

"No. I doubt you could."

"I **could**."

"Bitch I'm not telling you so shut-up."

Well if that wasn't an Inuyasha saying she didn't know what was.

Kagome raised her elbow and brought it down hard.

"DAMMIT BITCH!"

Huh… she stood corrected.

She could tell was going to regret that later.

* * *

Kagome glared angrily (there was a lot of that going around) at Itachi who, like previously, was walking mere steps behind Kisame. She could practically SEE the smirk in his eyes. She moved her arms apart, before she jerked them as hard as she could. Damn Chakra restraints! She gave up after a couple more jerks to resume her glaring.

She twisted her hands angrily again. "You do know Kidnapping's illegal. What do you WANT with me? Honestly I've never met either of you before… like EVER."

"We're taking you to our Leader, alright?"

She closed her eyes as if in pain. Oh, just great. There was a 'LEADER'. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Dear Kami-sama this was like the Naraku fiasco all over again. "Alright, what does your 'Leader' want with me?"

Silence was her answer.

She gave a long drawn out sigh. "You know what's going to happen if you don't tell me, right?"

"…"

"I'll just keep bugging you both. There will be no end to it. I'm resourceful."

"Even if we told you you'd still keep bugging us."

She turned her head slightly. "But you don't know that. There's a 50/50 percent chance that I'll shut-up. But there's a zero percent chance if you don't."

Kisame snorted. "I don't like those odds."

She sniffed. "Well it's the only odds you got at the moment."

"The only reason I'm not gagging you at the moment is because I'm pretty sure you'd just find some other way to annoy the shit out of me."

"Damn straight."

"He has an interest in the tailed beasts."

She slowly turned around to stare at Itachi. Huh, who would have thought? He didn't exactly strike her as her fountain of knowledge.

Kagome opened her mouth, fangs showing, about to make a comment before she closed it with a click. Huh… interesting. She pondered. Was it worth it to tell them she wasn't the container for a demon, but a demon herself? If she DID tell them, they might even let her go… or, on the other hand, they might even be more interested and something else might happen to her. And what if being a tailed beast was the only thing keeping them from injuring her person, because she knew SOMETHING was stopping Kisame from strangling her. He all too clearly wanted to.

Hmm… conundrum.

Well, there was only one thing she could do then.

"I have absolutely **no** idea WHAT you're talking about."

He raised an eyebrow at her, lips tilted slightly. "Really?"

Maybe she should have used the role of clueless maiden from the get go. Then maybe she'd be a bit more convincing.

She blinked eyes wide and innocent. "Honestly, I've heard of the Tailed Beasts, I mean who hasn't? But why in the world would you think I'M one?"

Kisame shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with your chakra signature screaming "DEMON"."

Well… she couldn't exactly deny that one could she?

"Do I honestly strike you as someone who has a giant ravenous tailed beast inside of them?"

"Yes."

She slowly turned her head back to stare at Itachi. She frowned, Damn him. Wait… "Are you implying that I'm beastly in some way?"

It was barely there, his smirk. "Possibly."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're just trying to get a rise out of me, aren't you?"

It was a bit more seeable this time. "Possibly."

She tapped her restrained hands on Kisame's back. It was just too bad she wasn't on **his** shoulder. She would have **loved** the chance to put her knee somewhere.

* * *

Kagome pursed her lips and tried to move slightly. "How much father do we have to go?"

"Two days or so."

She groaned. After 2 days of laying on someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes her stomach was starting to hurt and she had the odd urge to vomit. Kind of like motion sickness.

"Hey can I walk for awhile?"

"…"

Alright, so maybe she deserved the silent treatment. She hadn't exactly been nice to him, or even relatively friendly. But he was the only one there most of the time. Itachi tended to scout the area. She wasn't sure if that was to REALLY look for threats, or if her plan was succeeding and she was annoying the hell out of him. Somehow she doubted that. She had the feeling she'd only succeeding in amusing him immensely, which in turn irritated her immensely.

She sighed. "If you don't let me walk for awhile I'm going to throw up all over your nice crisp CLEAN robe… cloak… jacket? Whatever the hell it is you're wearing."

He landed on the ground, leaning forward from the impact and her eyes widened as the sudden gesture caused her to slide right off of him. Her butt hit the ground with a hard 'thump'. She hissed and glared up into his amused eyes through her bangs. "That wasn't very nice."

He sneered. "Being nice to you isn't exactly on the top of my list right now."

She grumbled to herself as she tried to get up. "Well it would be if I'd puked all over those clean boots of yours." She managed to stand and wobbled slightly before she gave him a look. "I can't do anything if you don't remove the leg restraints."

She was pretty surprised when he just sighed and made a chakra sign. She felt her ankles go free and spread them apart slightly with a sigh of relief. They were getting pretty cramped there for awhile. "Thanks…" Hell she might as well. She lifted her arms and wiggled her fingers. "Now the hands."

"No way in Hell."

Well it was worth a shot. A slow smile creeped across her full lips. "Hey, you know we're going to be traveling together for awhile still and I would much rather it be a pleasant trip rather than the bumpy one we've had so far. By the end of this trip I'd much rather have my sanity than insanity."

He eyed her dubiously. Trying to work out where she was going with this.

Her smile turned brighter. "So with that being said I think we should properly introduce ourselves don't you? Kind of like a new beginning. Hi there sir. I'm Kagome, and you are…?

He frowned at her obviously suspicious, but willing to see where this was going, it was probably the sanity quip. "Kisame…"

She held out her hands (they were still tied together) her smile becoming brilliant. "Nice to meet you Kisame, I hope we can have a nice trip after this. You know for both of our sanity."

He slowly held out his hand for her to grab, clearly intrigued and wanting to know where she was going with this. And she did, grab his hand that was. Her smile turned vicious as she yanked him forward hard enough to make him stumble. She wasted no time in bringing her leg up and kneeing him. He went down with a heavy thud, trying to make a grab for her. She dance around his flailing hand and twirled around, hair dancing as she made a dash for it.

"BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kagome had no doubt about that. She turned her head around with a snicker. "**SUCKER**!"

That of course was a mistake on her part. Never, EVER take your eyes off the road in front of you when making your getaway. She should have learned that lesson after watching numerous amounts of scary movies. Her leg hit something… **hard**. Her pearlescent blue eyes widened as she put her restrained hands out in front of her, trying to catch herself. She hit the ground at an angle and rolled.

A groan left her. Well damn... that sucked.

She slowly turned her head to the side and blew her hair out of her mouth. Her eyes widened again as she saw Itachi oh so smoothly pull his leg back.

Some things where just purely unimaginable. "Did you seriously just **trip** me?"

And here she thought they were getting along so well.

He walked towards her and leaned down, his hair fluttering against her face. "Did you just try to run away?"

Kagome blushed before she puffed up like a squirrel with acorns in its mouth. "Of course not, I was just… stretching my legs is all. They've been tied together an awful long time."

Smooth Kagome. Smooth.

He slowly raised an eyebrow, and from this distance she could clearly see the red dots in his eyes. "And Kisame?"

She turned her face to the side, growing uncomfortable from his proximity. "That was a complete accident…" She slid her eyes to the side so she could still see him. "I had a muscle twitch."

His face blanked. "Really?"

She started to roll to the side so she could get up without colliding foreheads with him. "Yes, it happens when someone doesn't have enough muscle movement." She sat up and turned her head to look up at him. "I was lying on his shoulder for 2 days if you recall." She pulled a twig out of her hair and stood up, dusting herself off in the process. "Now, we'd better get going or we'll never get to this 'Leader' of yours."

Wouldn't that be just peachy for her. She stood completely still as Itachi turned towards Kisame. She might be daring, but she wasn't crazy. She doubted she could escape with him here. That's why she'd waited until he was gone.

"Kisame we're going."

She heard a groan coming from behind her. She refused to feel sorry about that. She had completely justifiable reasons for doing that.

She heard another groan.

Ok… maybe she felt a tad bit sorry. Especially since her escape attempt hadn't work. She just knew he was going to be an absolute bear to walk with.

After he managed TO walk that was.

* * *

Kagome had decided. She was going to try to be nice from now on. It would be an effort, but well she could try, couldn't she?

She jogged up to the blue guy. He'd taken to limping in front of her so he wouldn't have to look at her anymore. Once she'd made her way to his side she looked up at him. "Hey, buddy."

He growled at her. "Shut-up! I don't want to **ever** hear your voice again. EVER."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be such a baby."

She could practically feel the vibes of outrage wafting off him. "You KICKED me!"

She could just hear his unspoken words of "Down THERE."

She huffed and tried to cross her arms before her restraints got in the way. "Yeah, and you kidnapped me, so I think we're even. Don't you?"

He shook his head. "No I don't think we'll **ever** be even. EVER. So just stop talking. Let's just walk the rest of the way in silence. BLESSED silence."

Wow, she was seriously wearing him down, was that a hint of pleading in his voice she'd heard?

Kagome patted his arms (Still restrained, which was a bit awkward) feeling a bit sorry for him… but not that sorry. "Pfft… I couldn't do that to you Buddy, you'd get to lonely."

He glared down at her from the corner of his eye, which was twitching continuously. "Try me. Just TRY me."

She pursed her lips before smiling. "Wouldn't it be easier for all of us if we just got along? I mean… me and Itachi get along." She turned and waved at the person behind her. He raised an eyebrow at her. She lowered her hand, "… Kind of."

"We've tried that before, and then you fucking **kicked** me (DOWN THERE – Kagome supplied). So no, I would NOT like to get along with you now or ever in the future. EVER."

She slowed down slightly so she was walking next to Itachi. Alright… so she'd burned that particular bridge. But she was nothing if not persistent; she'd just find another one. She turned towards Itachi, but clearly he had no plans of making conversation. He seemed quite happy to keep his eyes trained on his surroundings.

Kagome didn't DO silence. "So… How was your day?"

Silence… In fact it wasn't even like he was IGNORING her, it was more like he hadn't even HEARD her.

That wouldn't stop her. "My day? Well, it started out ok. I mean I went shopping, got some pretty cool stuff. Ran into these two weirdoes that I could just tell were trouble. You know how sometimes you just get that feeling?"

He was now looking at her. "So anyway, I tried to run away. Maybe not the brightest idea, because I somehow have this feeling it made me stand out in some bizarre way. Then you know, it was looking better because it seemed like I'd lost them, not that I thought they'd follow me ANYWAY. But you just have to put some distance between you and weirdoes like that. Then I found this really awesome ice cream stand with literally the best ice cream I have ever had. But then those two douche bags found me again, and unfortunately like utter douche bags they kidnapped me for reasons I STILL don't understand. Hopefully my future will be better than my present because let me tell you, it's not all smiles."

He was clearly amused. "That must have been horrible for you."

She nodded. "It was... terribly horrible. I don't think I'll ever get over it."

"What a shame."

"…"

"…"

"…"

She sighed. She wouldn't lose hope though. He'd faux pa eventually, it happened to the best of them. Those that were clearly emotionally challenged. Even Sesshoumaru had succumbed to bouts of laughter or extreme snarling anger on more than one occasion. It just took a bit of wheedling.

She looked back at him.

…Alright maybe a lot of wheedling. She certainly had her work cut out for her.

But that's ok, Kagome liked a challenge.

* * *

Kisame was losing it. That was all there was to it. There was no mistaking it. He didn't know how Itachi could stand it. He couldn't… but then again he'd seen how amused she made him. He thought this whole affair was funny, Kisame just knew it. Of course **he** would. The she-devil had only tried to make POLITE conversation with him. Did he get the same luxury?

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" No he did not get that luxury.

"What about now?"

He growled. "No." She was set on making him crazy by the time they got back to Akatsuki base, and somehow she'd dragged Itachi into it with her, because he certainly wasn't stopping her. Of course, he wasn't here right now… he was never here.

She'd literally drive him crazy and Itachi wouldn't do a thing.

Kisame swore the man had a sadistic streak a mile wide.

"…And now?"

"Sweet Kami-sama, we're not even MOVING!" Which was true. They'd set up camp close to 15 minutes ago when the she-devil had complained of tiredness. How she could possibly be tired he'd never know she'd spent most of her time on his shoulder.

He'd also found out that 15 minutes was about as long as the girl could stand to be silent. Well, that wasn't true. Not talking to people yes, not making noise NO. She'd hummed to herself before singing a song about Slaves for you horribly off key, and then switched to whistling in an irritating fashion.

"You're point?"

Kisame rubbed the bridge of his nose; it felt like his head was splitting open. He knew she was trying to get him to commit suicide. That was her goal. Not to drive him insane, but to off him altogether.

"So…"

He closed his eyes.

"Are we there yet?"

He snarled. "Do you ever stop?"

She tilted her head to the side cutely, black hair falling over her shoulder as she blinked wide eyes. "Stop what, sugar?"

"Stop talking! Stop making SOUND. Any sound!"

A slow smile spread across her face, lifting full lips to show fangs. "Never when you're around, sweetheart." Why would she? He was so much fun.

There was only so much on shark could stand. He though he'd stood enough. "Bite me Bitch."

She blinked at him, before the most devilish smile he'd ever seen spread across her face.

* * *

Itachi blinked as he entered their designated campsite. He stood back for a moment trying to find out what Kagome had done now. He knew full well that whatever was wrong it was her that had done it.

Kisame was on his feet, Samehada clenched in his fist. Kagome stood not far in front of him, Multi-hued eyes glaring up at him defiantly.

Kisame was the first to speak. "What the hell is your problem, wench!"

Kagome huffed, the air blowing her bangs up. "What's **my** problem! What's **your** problem! I was only doing what you asked!"

Itachi somehow found that unbelievable. She had so far made a point to do the exact opposite of everything Kisame had asked. The only reason he hadn't done anything about it was because he found it awfully amusing. He knew she was driving Kisame insane, but he could really careless.

He had a sadistic streak a mile wide.

Deciding it would probably be for the best that he intervened, judging by the near death grip Kisame had on his sword, he took a step forward. "What is going on here?"

Silence descended across the clearing for probably the first time since he'd left.

As Itachi suspected by the way Kagome's eyes stubbornly turned to the side and an iron frown cross her face, Kisame was the first to speak. "She **bit** me!"

He raised an eyebrow when, as if to prove his point, Kisame pointed to his shoulder where blood was indeed seeping out.

Kagome's frown dropped as she stared at Kisame in shocked outrage. "You told me to!"

"I didn't mean it like **that**!"

So she had listened to him for once, who knew?

She looked up at him. "Then what **exactly** DID you mean?"

Kisame acted like a fish for a minute before he spoke. "You know…"

Even Itachi could see that clearly, he did **not** know.

Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits before the widened in something that vaguely resembled disgust. "You pervert!"

If Kisame wasn't already blue he would have been after that. "NOT LIKE THAT EITHER!"

Honestly, he was willing to let this play out, it was just too amusing.

Kagome turned towards him, eyes darkening in color as her eyes locked on his. "I refuse to be left alone with this... HENTAI anymore. Hostage though I may be, I don't like being in the same vicinity as a **pervert**."

Itachi could understand that.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

She turned towards Kisame, one eyebrow raised. "If you have to shout that you're not a pervert then that pretty much means you ARE."

"ENOUGH."

They both glared at each other.

"Kagome he meant it in a metaphorical sense, as I'm sure you were aware when you bit him in the first place."

He was aware of her lips twitching even if she wasn't.

"Now, Kisame you will sit over there. Kagome, to that tree."

They glared at each other for a bit longer.

"Move."

As amusing as their tirades tended to be for him, he knew there was a limit before it would end in bloodshed. Disappointing really.

Kagome was the first to turn. "I can't believe you're giving us the corner treatment."

"When the two of you can act older then first graders then maybe you can stand wherever you want to."

"I don't WANT to stand next to her."

"KISAME."

* * *

Kagome slowly surveyed the area. It was surprising that Itachi trusted them to be by themselves so soon after they're rather vocal argument. When she made sure he wasn't anywhere in the area, and couldn't feel his chakra she turned towards Kisame who was leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing from hers. "Hey Buddy."

"For the last time, woman, I am not you Buddy." Then he added as an afterthought. "And be quiet or did you not here Itachi? You're not allowed to talk to me."

She rolled her eyes. What a baby. "I need something to drink."

"Huh?"

She sighed slowly, just to be sure he caught her look of thoroughly annoyed. "You know that saying? Three minutes without air, three days without water, and three weeks without food? I need water, and sustenance, or I'll die, and then your 1 hostage we'll turn into a none hostage. So… be a good little dog and fetch me some water." As an afterthought she added. "And food."

He snorted and turned slightly. There was no way he was doing anything she asked him to. "You'll live."

She frowned. "I will not. I'll die. I'll be a carcass wasting away for the crows to eat."

He steadfastly kept his head turned to the side.

Alright, plan number two. "Can you at least hand me my bag? I have food in there."

He gave a sigh, obviously realizing she wouldn't just drop the subject, and picked up her bag before walking towards her.

She kept her eyes glued on the front pocket, already half unzipped.

He bent down to set it in front of her and her hand shot out, unzipping the pocket and grabbing one of the round balls inside it. She took a giant breath and held it as she slammed it into the ground. The thing exploded and gray smoke plumed through the clearing. Her eyes met his as he stumbled backwards.

"You…You…" His eyes rolled back and he hit the ground.

She quickly grabbed his monster of a sword and heaved it into the brush. She really didn't want to meet the end of that.

She snickered as she grabbed her bag and Sounga from beside him. "Sucker."

Really… why would you hand a ninja there bag back?

She waited a second to make sure Itachi didn't jump out before running at full speed for the stream she could hear through the low brush. If she could just hop into the river and let it take her downstream they'd have a harder time finding her. Especially since she could hold her breath for well over ten minutes. It might be a bit hard at first, with her hands restrained, but she was an excellent swimmer, she'd just do the dolphin or something.

The second the river came into view she took a diving leap for the water.

Only to stop in mid-air as a steel band wrapped around her stomach and yanked her back into something hard right before she hit the water.

Dammit! So close… She looked down at the cloaked arm around her middle… and yet so very **very** far.

A voice spoke up close to her ear, and she refused to shiver. "What are you doing?"

She slowly lifted her head backwards, directly meeting a pair of black eyes slowly spinning red. Wow, now that was pretty awesome. "Itachi… I thought you… uhh… went somewhere."

His eyes narrowed. "I did. And then I came back. Answer the question."

She blinked up at him, before her face took on an innocent look. "Well… Kisame sent me to get water."

"He..." There was a small, clearly disbelieving, pause before he continued. "Sent you to get water?"

She nodded against his chest, innocent look still planted firmly on her face; she was going with it until the end. "Oh yes, I was thirsty you see. So I asked him, oh so kindly, if he would please get me some water. He refused, which might have had something to do with my dog comment now that I think about it and just told me to get some for myself."

Obviously when they got back to camp he'd realize what actually happened, but by then she wouldn't be nearly as close to him, and so therefore in less danger.

It was barely discernible, but she saw the small tick above his eye, their faces weren't that far away after all. "Did he now. And what were you planning on doing?"

Uh oh. Danger Zone.

But if there was one thing Kagome could do like a pro it was bullshit on the spot. "Well I was at first going to get a drink, but when I saw how big the river was, I though wouldn't it be so nice if I could just take a bath. I haven't had one in like forever, and I'm covered in forest shrubbery. It's like 80 degrees out so the water would be perfect."

He raised an eyebrow at her, some of the red receding from his eyes. "And you planned on doing that fully clothed."

Dammit!

His arm slid back to his side and she moved forward a bit so she could turn and look at him. "Uhh… my clothes where dirty to. Besides Kisame's a total perv, you can't be too careful with him around."

"And your backpack and sword."

Kagome stubbornly remained silent. Alright… some thing's where just unexplainable by any means.

At her silence his eyes narrowed and he slowly raised his hand. She raised her own up in front of her face and closed her eyes. "You can't hit me! I'm a girl!"

"…"

"…"

She spread her fingers and peaked out after nothing happened. His hand was pointed behind him. She lowered her hands and caught his lip twitch. "Get back to Kisame."

She didn't have to be told twice. She scooted around him. "Alrighty then."

* * *

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked beside Itachi, watching the trees go by around them. They'd decided to start walking on the road again. Throughout this entire trip they'd been alternating between tree hopping and ground walking.

It was a shame Kisame was steadfastly ignoring her, Itachi wasn't as fun to annoy as Kisame… or more like she still hadn't found out HOW to annoy him. He seemed to take everything in stride.

"Ha!" She stuck her leg out faster than lightning strikes and frowned when he stepped right over it. See? Ridiculous really. Kisame would have fallen and then bitched about it for five hours.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Kagome wandering what that was about. She sighed. "Are we almost there?"

Itachi's eyes flickered to their surroundings already recognizing the area. "Less than 20 minutes."

"Oh boy I can't wait."

He could hear the sarcasm in her voice, but there was oddly enough some excitement too.

"Not going to try to escape again."

A gusty sigh blew threw her red lips. "What's the point with you here?" Really she had a better chance of getting away from Naraku... and Naraku wouldn't trip her. "Beside's I'm kind of interested in this organization of yours."

Hmm… For most people he'd find that doubtful, but with her… "Really."

She nodded. "Yes, I've never been kidnapped by an entire evil organization before. So I'm sure this is going to be interesting."

He rolled her words around. Interesting. "That sounds like you've been kidnapped before."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. "I wouldn't say it's a rare occurrence no."

He blinked at that; thoroughly surprised that she was still in one piece with her personality. "And you're still alive."

Kagome's eyes narrowed; clearly she caught the subtle jibe. "Do you have to work at being intolerable or does it just come naturally."

He could say the same about her. He turned his head away from her. "It's a natural trait." Judging by his brother, it was also a family trait.

She snorted. "I can tell you don't struggle with it. Talented that's what you are."

"Talent also comes naturally."

Kagome stared at his completely serious look unbelievingly. "Is one of those talents unbelievable arrogance?"

"I wouldn't say it isn't."

She let out a shocked laugh. Who would have thought? He was more like Sesshoumaru than she realized.

"What are you laughing back there about?"

He looked up at Kisame who's head was turned around and glaring at Kagome. He was clearly still sore about their entire trip. Kagome's voice rose up from beside him. "The way you walk! You think you're in a beauty pageant or something! I haven't seen that much swagger since my friends got wasted!"

A snarl followed her words. "Shut-up Bitch!"

Kagome lifted her hands and snickered. "A bit touchy isn't he?"

Obviously she couldn't see how alike she was to Kisame.

She turned towards him when he didn't answer, and he chose that moment to slowly raise an eyebrow. He knew he didn't need words, for some reason she was extremely good at reading expressions.

True to his words her eyes narrowed. "Fuck you asshole."

Itachi watched as she stormed up towards his partner.

Kisame turned to look down at her. "Bitch, don't walk by me!"

Her head lifted. "Well, maybe if you weren't taking up so much of the ROAD with you gigantic blue HIDE, I wouldn't be!"

"What!"

"You heard me, you seven foot tall monster! You make me feel like a woodland creature!"

"I was walking here first!"

Itachi chuckled softly to himself. Yes, life was good. Who knew? Maybe he should do more kidnappings if they turned out to be as amusing as this.

He focused back on the two in front of him and watched as Kagome kicked Kisame in the shin.

But then again this didn't feel like a Kidnapping.

* * *

**A/n:** Alright so there it is, as I said the next chapter won't be so choppy, I was just trying to fit it all in there, as it was it's over 10,000 words. Next chapter she meets the 'Leader' of the Akatsuki.

I'm still working on Itachi's personality. It's very hard to figure out when in the anime you don't see MUCH of a personality. So I'm makin' my own.


End file.
